


At Last (Jikook) Sat Oct 31-Sun Nov 1

by Morriel_Ashland



Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [6]
Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Play, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Boys In Love, Consensual Non-Consent, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk Kink, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Kinky sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Spanking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriel_Ashland/pseuds/Morriel_Ashland
Summary: The continuing love story of Park Jimin, 20, a popular and ethereally beautiful dance student, and Jeon Jungkook, 18, a popular and incredibly handsome jock. They have found each other again after many missed opportunities, and now they are making up for lost time.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727842
Kudos: 69





	1. Our Current Cast of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> As a general note - if you subscribe to me, you'll be notified anytime I post a chapter in any of the works in the series. I /think/ that if you subscribe to a specific series or work in a series, you'll only be notified if I post something in that particular work... that part is a little unclear to me... either way, it appears that if you do want to know when I publish new chapters or start a new work, it's best if you subscribe to me directly 🙂
> 
> (I'm taking more advantage of creative license and the hotel they'll be renting probably wouldn't really do that, but it's really nice, so, voila, we'll have a party! 😁 - JW MARRIOTT DONGDAEMUN SQUARE in Seoul, if you want to look it up) Also, there are a lot of pics of Jimin and Jungkook in the 'current characters' chapter... because, how was I supposed to pick just one of those??!!! 😂 (Plus, they're arranged to tell a little story, which will make more sense once you've read further into this part of the story.) 😉😏
> 
> This is a work of fiction, and it is mine - please do not steal any of my words.  
> Also, something just occurred to me, and I thought I should mention it:  
> Regarding BDSM - everything that is going on in my little story here are things I've experienced, although being a female, I don't have experience with what a guy and his penis feel like... however, I've roleplayed as boys before, and learned how to do it from one of the best roleplayers I've met, and he taught me what it was like for him, so, that's where most of it comes from, except I do know what that kind of penetration feels like, so there's that... also, I am not a typical submissive, I don't do the Master/slave thing, I don't like to give up that much control, I am a switch, and in my story, so are Jungkook and Jimin. They also do not 'live' the BDSM lifestyle, they like to play with it, there's a difference. Consequently, when I am writing a scene that involves sex, the whole reason why the Dominant is so careful is because of my own experiences and the Doms I've known. If you are interested in learning more about the BDSM scene, I suggest researching a lot - there are all kinds of different Dom/sub relationships, my take on it is just one of them, and, it's unique, because none of them are ever exactly the same... there might be elements that are similar, but no two people are exactly alike, and as such, no two relationships are either. The main reason I'm mentioning this is, I just read something about 'Fifty Shades of Gray', and it worried me a bit. First of all, I've not read the books nor seen the movies, nor do I intend to - I spent too many years knowing what's really going on to waste the time on something that the author clearly didn't understand (which she has admitted)... for instance, if a Dom/Domme ever ignores a safe word, then he/she has broken the trust of the relationship, regardless of the reason. THERE IS NO GOOD REASON FOR DOING THAT, EVER. The safe word is a safe word, it is meant specifically to keep the submissive SAFE, and no true Dom/Domme would ever go past that point. So, when I say research, I mean, read my story, read FSOG (if you have to, meh), read Marquis de Sade and Leopold von Sacher-Masoch, and The Story of O and anything else you can get your hands on, but, also, do a lot of research by reading blogs of people who live the lifestyle. Meaning don't take my word for Gospel. Don't take anyone's... learn all you can, then experiment if you want to, however, the one thing that IS true is always take care of yourself, and I hope you find someone who will also take care of you, regardless of which side of the fence you're on. Above all, stay safe. 💖
> 
> I use Korean words and phrases in various places, and will include the glossary of the words (at the end of the character chapter) 😊 The words I'm using are ones I've found on WordHippo and also by typing in 'how do I say 'this' in Korean' in Bing, and sometimes in Google, so if the word or phrase I'm using is incorrect, I apologize. And, if you are so inclined, I would definitely appreciate being given the correct information, so I can use it 💜  
> I apologize to everyone who was spammed with the whole list on each chapter in the first two works 😁

Park Jimin (aka Jeon Jimin)

Jeon Jungkook (aka Park Jungkook)

Oh Sehun Kim Taehyung

Lee Taemin Kim Jongin

Jung Hoseok Kim Jongdae

Kim Hongjoong Park Seonghwa Jung Yunho

Kang Yeosang Choi San Song Mingi

Jang Wooyoung

Kim Seokjin Kim Namjoon Min Yoongi


	2. She Just Knows

“Oh my god, Jiminie, you’re like a little kid! There are hours before you need to be at the dorm to get ready, and I’m still trying to rest since a certain adorable angel was too excited to go to bed last night and kept me awake until the wee hours. Come here and let me... mmph... mmm, I love your kisses, baby... snuggle with me for a little bit, maybe another hour, okay?” Jungkook was chuckling softly at his lover while he cuddled him close and gently brushed the stoplight bangs off his forehead. 

“But, Kookie, you know it takes me a long time to get ready, and I want to look perfect when you see me, and so your cousin and his husband and their friends will like me, and I won’t embarrass anybody by missing some detail, and... mmph...” 

Jungkook grinned and kissed Jimin deeply, then whispered, “Jimin-ah... it is barely six o’clock in the morning, and we were awake until three... we don’t have to be at the party until nine tonight... that is fifteen hours from now... even if we were a little bit late... WHICH I’M NOT SAYING WE WILL BE... we have at least ten hours before you even need to think about getting ready, there is no way it will take you longer than four hours, and that would still give us an hour to gather everyone and get there, which will be plenty of time... relax, salangbad-a... you will be stunning, as always, and everyone would love you, even if you showed up in a potato sack with no makeup...” The ravenette smiled warmly at the fretting redhead and nuzzled another kiss against his lips. “Calm down, baby... or Daddy will spank you...” 

Jimin’s expression became suddenly wholly innocent, and he widened his eyes cutely while lifting a fingertip to press against his puffy bottom lip lightly, then blinked owlishly. “But, Daddy... I’m a good boy...” 

“Mhm, you are a good boy, but you’re not listening to Daddy... Daddy wants to rest for a bit longer, and I want you to rest, as well, otherwise, you’ll be a grumpy boy at the party tonight, and I will have to spank you there...” 

“Oh... no, I don’t want you to do that... but... I’m having a little problem... and it is making it hard for me to relax...” Jimin moved slightly and looked down between their bodies to where his hard length was rubbing against Jungkook’s. 

“Mmm, well, that isn’t exactly a little problem you have there, and I appear to be having one too... here, come closer, let me see if I can help us both... ohh... fuck baby, you are so tight...” Jungkook had tugged Jimin fully against him, tucked his thigh between the other boy’s legs, and slowly slid two fingers into the beauty’s ass. 

“Oh... that feels... good... so good...” Jimin moaned as he writhed against the younger, the sinuous movement bringing a soft gasp to Jungkook’s lips. 

A short while later, the two of them were panting quietly, having met their highs, and Jungkook smiled as he watched Jimin’s beautiful eyes begin to close. He hugged the sweet angel close and closed his own eyes, and they fell asleep. 

It was noon before they finally woke up, and one-thirty when they’d finished eating and taking a shower, and Jungkook kissed Jimin warmly before they headed down the stairs. “Jisung will bring me to the dorm to pick everyone up at seven. I thought if we arrived early, everyone could find their rooms and relax a bit; then, we could all meet in the lobby and go in together. The main party is usually in the largest ballroom, and Jin said there would be something happening in all the other meeting rooms as well, so we can all make our entrance, then split up, if we want to.” 

The two of them got in the Spyder, Jimin in the driver seat as he’d become much more comfortable driving the fast car, and as they pulled out of the garage, he nodded his head. “I’ll let the guys know, and I’ll text the Hyungs, so they know what time to be at the dorm.” They stopped at a stoplight, and Jimin turned his head to smile at Jungkook. “You know... I would never have imagined I would have this huge group of friends, and we all enjoy hanging out together... I mean, my dorm mates met Tae and Hobi Hyung and Taemin Hyung before, but we never really did anything as a group. It’s like you’re this huge magnet, and we’re all sticking together because of you...” 

“Aish, Jiminie, it’s not me at all... you’re the one who had the birthday that we all celebrated together, and it is pretty cool that everyone gets along so well, but I think that has a lot to do with you, too... everyone is reflecting your personality, how could we all not?” 

Jimin rolled his eyes and smiled. “I swear, Park Jungkook, you hate to admit that you’re an awesome person... if you hadn’t made all of those plans, the only new thing would be Tae and Sehun Hyung getting together because of my stupid prank. We’d still be hanging out mostly with the dormmates and not my other Hyungs...” 

“I do not hate to admit it, but I wasn’t the one who came up with all of the birthday plans, Tae suggested a lot of it, and all of the guys helped...” 

Jimin pulled the car over, and Jungkook looked out the window, then back at the redhead. “Why are you stopping here, we’re not at the University...” 

“Get out.” 

“What??” 

“I said, get out...” 

“Uh... okay...” 

“And wait on the sidewalk...” 

“Um... okay...” Jungkook gave Jimin a highly perplexed look but did as he’d been told, then stood next to the car while Jimin got out and came around and stood in front of the raven. 

“Park Jungkook, every time I try to compliment you, you deflect it... which is really sweet that you’re so humble, and you’re right, you didn’t do everything all by yourself, but you thought up most of it, and you were the reason all of my friends got involved, and my family too... Tae told me that he had only thought about including the dormmates, and he hadn’t even met Sehun Hyung yet; you were the one who invited my family and Taeyong Hyung and talked to Jongin Hyung because you wanted to invite Hobi Hyung... that was you... and, you’re the one who asked Jin Hyung if all of my friends could come to the party tonight... yes, I did ask if you thought it would be okay. Still, at first, it was just my dormmates, and then you asked if Taemin Hyung and Hobi Hyung would want to go, and then Jongdae Hyung, and if they wanted to bring a plus one... you just... I think you’re the most wonderful, perfect, magnificent, loving boyfriend anyone could ever have, so stop trying to get out of being complimented, you big pabo.” 

Jungkook stood there in amazement while Jimin made his little speech, blushing deeply, and he lowered his gaze when the angel finished, his voice rough with sudden tears as he whispered, “Jiminie, I...” 

“I love you to the moon and back, you big dork... so, thank you for everything... tonight will be awesome, all of OUR friends are going have the best time ever, and I will be there with the only boy in the world who makes my heart explode with love...” 

Jungkook blinked, then facepalmed and shook his head. “Oh god, that was a bad one...” 

The two of them started laughing and hugged each other tightly, then kissed, and when the kiss broke, Jimin said, “Look where we are, kitten...” 

Jungkook lifted his head and looked around, then smiled warmly. “I wonder... do we have time for a cup of cocoa and a pastry before I drop you off at the dorm?” Because, of course, Jimin had just so happened to park the car in front of Kweon Bonhwa’s coffee shop. 

“Yes, we do... I also have something I want to ask her...” Jimin took Jungkook’s hand and led him into the shop, then over to the counter. 

“Eh... what do you want to ask?” Jungkook whispered, then smiled as the shopkeeper noticed them and greeted them happily. 

“Jungkook ssi, Jimin ssi, annyeong meogeosseo, and happy Halloween! Are you two celebrating tonight?” The woman automatically began to make two mugs of her special hot chocolate – although not that the boys were the only two who could get it, it was special because she added cinnamon and just a touch of nutmeg to it, so it had a richer flavor. 

“Annyeong meogeosseo, Bonhwa Noona, happy Halloween! Yes, Jungkook is taking me and a bunch of our friends to his cousin’s party at the Marriott in Dongdaemun Square; they rented the whole hotel, and they're providing us all with rooms and paying for everything! I’m very excited!! Oh, and may I also have... hm... a strawberry and cream cheese muffin... what do you want, Kookie?” 

“Annyeong meogeosseo, Bonhwa Noona, happy Halloween,” Jungkook replied as well, offering a warm smile to the lady and blushing again when Jimin spoke about the party. “Hm... I’d like a peach muffin, please...” He leaned close to Jimin and nuzzled his lips against the redhead’s ear, then whispered, “Because peaches remind me of the shape of your delicious ass...” 

It was Jimin’s turn to blush, and he lightly smacked his hand against Jungkook’s bicep, then slid his arms around the ravenette’s waist and hugged him tightly, while the younger hugged him back. 

“It sounds like you will have a wonderful time, what are you two dressing up as?” Bonhwa asked as she set the two mugs of cocoa and a plate with the two pastries on a small tray in front of them. 

Jimin slapped gently at Jungkook’s hands as he tried to pay for the treats, the elder’s voice warm as he pulled out his wallet and handed the money to the lady. “We haven’t told each other what we’ll be dressing as, yet, we wanted to surprise each other... I’m on my way to my dorm to get ready, and Koo will get ready at our house. Kookie, would you mind taking the cocoa and muffins to ‘our’ table, please?” 

Jungkook grinned and kissed Jimin’s cheek softly. “I don’t mind at all, Jiminie.” Jungkook picked up the tray and bowed slightly to Bonhwa, walked to the condiment station to get a few napkins, then went over and sat at the table, his gaze automatically moving to observe his beloved and the nice lady as they chatted for a few more moments. 

“What did you ask her about, Jiminie?” Jungkook inquired, when Jimin came and sat next to him at the small table, then scooched his chair as close against the raven’s as he could get it, without them actually sitting on the same chair. 

“Well... you never did tell me what she said to you, that first day we came here, even though I’ve asked you a couple of times... so, I asked her...” Jimin stuck his fork into the peach muffin and pulled a bite-sized piece off, grinning at Jungkook as he popped it into his mouth. 

“Hey!” Jungkook exclaimed, although he chuckled softly, then took a bite of Jimin’s strawberry and cream cheese one. “So... did she tell you?” 

“Ooo, the peach muffin is delicious, I’ll have to get one of those sometime... and yes, she did...” 

“The muffin is not nearly as yummy as your round bottom, baby... but yes, it is good...” Jungkook winked, then tilted his head as Jimin didn’t elaborate. “What did she say?” 

“Why, Park Jungkook, are you flirting with me??! And right before you’ll be dropping me off and we won’t have time to do anything about it... naughty boy...” Jimin took a bite of his own muffin, then a sip of his cocoa, then a larger drink when he realized it wasn’t too hot. “If she already told you what she said, why should I tell you, too?” 

Jungkook blinked and raised an eyebrow, then leaned close and whispered, “I am, and yes, I am naughty, and, you’re being sassy... remember, I don’t have any problem with spanking you in your dorm room...” 

Jimin turned his head and nuzzled his mouth against Jungkook’s, a pretty blush coloring the apples of his cheeks. “She said she told you that she sensed it was your destiny to find me, lose me, then find me again, and the second time we would be together for eternity. She said she also told you that she thinks this must be the second time because our auras complement each other’s perfectly.”


	3. The Big Reveal

Jimin had been nibbling his muffin and looking out the window at the courtyard while he spoke, and when he turned his head to look at the ravenette, he found the beautiful boy with tears slowly slipping down his face, as he lifted a napkin to press against his eyes. “Jungkook-ah... this is why I love you so much... you don’t hide how you feel... which means I don’t have to hide how I feel either and let me tell you, after having to be careful about every little thing with the ex-bastard, it’s scary but also wondrous to be able to express myself however I want to... I think Bonhwa Noona is right, and this is our second time, and we will never be apart again... saranghae, salangbad-a...” 

The two of them hugged, and although it was a little awkward because of the small size of the table and the chairs being unruly, they didn’t mind. 

“I love you too, Jiminie... more than I think I’ll ever be able to express because there aren’t enough words... but I will do my best every day...” 

They kissed sweetly, then continued to chat softly, wondering what costumes all of their friends would choose, wondering if any of them would accidentally choose what Jimin and Jungkook were going as, and trying to get each other to tell what their costume was. When they finished, they took their mugs and plate on the tray back to the counter, bid Bonhwa a good evening, and then walked out to the car. Jimin drove to the University, and Jungkook walked him to the dorm, although Jimin refused to let the ravenette come up to the tenth floor. 

“I know you would somehow manage to convince me to take you into my room, and then you’d see my costume, and the surprise would be ruined, so no, you can’t come up until you are coming to get all of us for the party.” Jimin gently tweaked Jungkook’s nose, then offered him a warm kiss, which was eagerly accepted. 

“I love you, Jimin-ah, and I will see you in a few hours.” Jungkook said as he hugged the gorgeous flame-haired boy tightly enough to make him squeak. 

“Aish, you pabo!” Jimin scolded gently. “I love you more, and yes, I’ll see you soon. I am so excited... oh, I should probably let you go, so we can... yeh... mmm... okay, one more kiss... mhm... one more? Mmm... okay, okay, yes, we should stop now... see you soon, Kookie!” 

After much discussion and head counting during the week, it had been decided that there were enough people in their group who were attending the party at the hotel that it would be easier to rent a party bus, rather than have some of their friends take their own vehicles and make everyone wait until they were all assembled. When Jungkook finished dressing in his costume and went to the big house to let Jisung know he was ready to go, Aecha, Seojun, and their mother were waiting for Jungkook’s father to pull their SUV out of the garage. The parents were taking the younger siblings to pick Jongho up at the dorm, then to the party at Aecha’s friend’s house, and would remain as additional chaperones. 

“Woah, Jimin is going to faint when he sees you, Jungkook Hyung!” Aecha, who was dressed as a Dia de Los Muertas character said, as she lifted her phone to take a picture of Jungkook. 

“Woah, yourself, your costume is amazing, how long did it take you to get the makeup done?? And wait! You can take a picture, but you can’t post it until after seven-thirty... that way, I’ll know Jiminie has seen me by then, I don’t want to ruin the surprise at the last minute. And what’s Jongho going as?” After she agreed, Jungkook posed for a few pictures, and he took a few of her to show to his friends, while Seojun rolled his eyes, although he hugged Jungkook before they got in the car to leave. 

“He’s going in the male version of this... he texted me a picture after he had his makeup done, it looks amazing! And, Eomma helped me, it took a couple of hours... man, that was boring. But, it’s waterproof, so it won’t smear off before we come home, so it was totally worth it.” 

“You look excellent, Kookie Hyung, Aecha is right, and Jimin will love it... oh god, I can’t believe I just said that, Jihyunie Hyung is going to be so disappointed...” Seojun was dressed as Zorro, and he whisked his rapier back and forth in the classic ‘Z’ formation. 

The two of them laughed, and Jungkook hugged Seojun back. “You two look great, too, here, let me get a couple of pictures of you too, Seojunie! I hope you all have fun at Jiyoo’s party, and we’ll see you at dinner tomorrow night.” Jungkook also hugged his father and mother, then got into the bus with Jisung, and the two of them drove off. 

“I wonder what Jimin decided to dress up as,” Jungkook said to Jisung, as the two of them sat in the front of the vehicle and talked companionably. “I bet he’ll be amazing... I told him he’d be gorgeous, even if he wore a potato sack... wouldn’t it be funny if that’s what he’s wearing?” 

Jisung chuckled. “You are right; he will be quite handsome, no matter what he chose, however, you look very dapper yourself. I wouldn’t be surprised if the two of you won the best costume contest if there is one...” 

“Thank you, Jisung Hyung, that is very nice of you to say, although this costume isn’t very elaborate. I’m pretty sure there will be other people there who will be much more deserving of winning a prize. Besides, I get to be with Jiminie, he’s my prize... and I would feel weird about winning anything, since Jin Hyung and Namjoon Hyung are being so generous to us and our friends already.” 

Jisung glanced over to the ravenette and smiled warmly; the man had worked for the family for a few years now and watched Jungkook grow up. “I’m glad you have found someone to care for, Jungkook ssi... and he seems to care very much for you, as well. That is an excellent thing.” They pulled up to the car park, and Jisung stopped to let Jungkook out near the sidewalk, before moving to the larger vehicle area. 

“I don’t know exactly how long we’ll be before we come out, but I’ll text you when we’re on our way.” Jungkook smiled and bowed to the man, before saying, “Thank you again, Jisung, I really appreciate you agreeing to take us tonight and pick us up from the hotel tomorrow. I know weekend nights are usually your time off.” 

“You are most welcome, Jungkook ssi, I don’t mind at all. I am looking forward to seeing what all of your friends have chosen to dress up as it will remind me of my college days.” 

“Well, if your friends are anything like mine and Jimin’s, I imagine your college days were noisy and chaotic... and to be honest, I am growing fonder of the insanity with each moment I spend with all of them.” Jungkook smiled at the man, then closed the bus’s door and headed toward the dorm, while Jisung parked.

Park Jungkook 🐰👅🍆💦💖: Jiminie, I’m in the lobby waiting for the elevator,

do you want me to wait a little longer to come up, or are you ready? 💕🤗😚

Jeon Jimin🐨👄💋🔥💘: Jungkookie, yay!! I’m ready!!! Wheeeee!! 🎆🎇🧨✨🎃🎃🎃

Park Jungkook 🐰👅🍆💦💖: Hm... have you started the party already? 😁😂🤣💓💓💓💓

Jeon Jimin🐨👄💋🔥💘: Yes! Hobi Hyung brought some soku!

🤦 Eh, I mean  soji ...

✋ no wait...

🤭s o j u...

🙄 stupid autocorrect...

you’ll have to have some in the bus, so you can catch up!! 🍾🍷🍸🍹🍺🍻🥂🥃🧊🥤

Park Jungkook 🐰👅🍆💦💖: Haha, okay, Jiminie... the elevator is here, I’m on my way up... 💖💖💖💖💖

You are so freakin' adorable... 🐨🐨🐨🐨🐨

Jeon Jimin🐨👄💋🔥💘: Yay!!!!!😃😃😃🐰🐰🐰🐰🐰👨❤️👨👨❤️👨🍆🍆🍆🍆🍆 

Jungkook read Jimin’s last text and started laughing, then stood in the lift, tapping his foot impatiently as he watched the numbers slowly ascend. Luckily, no-one else was going up, so he didn’t have to stop on any other floor, but he was still feeling incredibly impatient when the doors finally slid open into the small elevator lobby.

As soon as he disembarked, he could hear the commotion of all of their friends gathered in the common room, so he yelled out, “I’M HERE!!!” 

There was a sudden hush, and Jungkook came around the corner and started down the hall with a happy smile on his face, while all of the boys crowded around, so they could see Jungkook, while also down the hall where Jimin’s room was. The expression on all of their faces was one of surprise, and they all looked back and forth between the hallways, as Jimin obviously planned to get to the entrance of the common room at the same time Jungkook did. 

“Why are you guys all so shook?” Jungkook said, as he finally came into the main room, then turned his head to see Jimin, and his own mouth dropped open. “You have got to be kidding me... this is fucking spooky, Jiminie...” 

Jimin had stopped dead in his tracks as well and was staring at Jungkook, dumbfounded, and all of the friends and the two boys were silent for a couple of heartbeats. Then, suddenly, Taehyung yelled, “OH MY FUCKING GOD, MY WISHES HAVE BEEN ANSWERED, WILL YOU TWO PLEASE ARREST ME????!!!!!” This completely broke the suspense, and everyone started laughing and talking at once, while Jungkook and Jimin walked toward each other and hugged. 

“Well, I guess this just proves we really are meant to be together,” Jimin said, grinning widely as he and the ravenette stepped back to view each other’s costumes again. 

“My mom is going to freak out,” Jungkook said.

The two of them were wearing policeman costumes. And not just any policeman costumes, but the exact same policeman costumes. Every single detail was exactly the same. Their friends were catcalling and making comments about having broken some law or other and all of them needing to be arrested, too, which started the two boys laughing.

Finally, they slipped their arms around each other’s waists and turned to take good looks at their friends in their costumes, and their mouths dropped open again.

“T-Taehyung Hyung? You’re...”

“Yes, I am Snow White... please meet my seven dwarfs and my Prince Charming...” He waved his hand at the dormmates, which would typically be eight, but since Jongho was out with Aecha, seven it was, with Sehun as the Prince. All seven of the dormmates turned around, and Jungkook and Jimin started laughing, as each of them had their dwarf name embroidered on the back of their pants. Hongjoong was Doc; Seongwha was Happy; Yunho was Dopey since everyone was still teasing him about picking The Room for the fateful Friday night movie; Yeosang was Sleepy; San was Grumpy; Mingi was Bashful; and Wooyoung was Sneezy, who kept getting smacked by Grumpy because he kept pretending to sneeze on him. Hongjoon and Yeosang had brought their girlfriends, who were dressed as Snow White’s friends, Rapunzel and Beauty.

“That’s great and all, but what if you’re sitting down?”

“If anyone asks, we’ll just stand up and show them!”

Jimin snickered, then he and Jungkook looked toward the other friends. “Wow, you guys look amazing too!!!”

Jongin was The Joker, and Taemin was Harley Quinn; Hoseok and his girlfriend Momo were Chucky and the Bride of Chucky, and Jongdae and his girlfriend Lisa were Harry Potter and Jenny Weasley.

“Oh my gosh, I can’t wait for everyone to see you, Jin Hyung will freak out, he LOVES when people fully participate in their parties.” Jungkook kissed Jimin warmly, then looked at all of their friends, his eyes suddenly turning a bit shimmery. “You guys... I am... you all... aish... okay, we better go before I get emotional... I’ll do that later after I’ve had lots of alcohol...”

They all laughed and headed for the elevator, and Jungkook texted Jisung that they were on their way. The man was standing outside the party bus when they all arrived at the car park, and he started laughing and clapping. “You all look great!!! And Jimin ssi, why does your costume not surprise me?”

Jimin blushed and smiled at the man sweetly, then all of them piled into the bus, and off they went.

Jungkook texted Jin to let him know they were in the bus, then looked around at the raucous group of friends and said, just loudly enough to be heard, “Jin said he’ll meet us at the check-in desk, so he can tell the clerks who we are and make sure we are well taken care of. He also says that he hopes no-one minds that none of us has suites, since he and Namjoon; Suga and his girlfriend; and their clients have filled them up. He did say that if anyone is unhappy with the room they’re in, they can ask to change, there are a few still vacant.” 

“Wow, if your whole family is so nice, I want to marry you...” San said, which caused Wooyoung to sneeze on him, and Jimin to get up and dangle his handcuffs in front of the other boy’s face.

“Don’t make me put you in dorm room jail; you won’t like it...” Jimin grinned and sat on Jungkook’s lap. “Besides, he’s marrying me...”

San grabbed Wooyoung and pulled him partway over his lap, then swatted his ass. “You stop sneezing on me!” And then he looked back at Jimin while he gently rubbed the spot he’d just smacked, and Wooyoung sighed happily. “I wouldn’t dream of trying to steal him from you; it would be a complete lost cause...”

The rest of the drive was spent getting to know the girls a bit better, talking about the routines the dancers were creating for the competition in November, and all of them lamenting the fact that they had mid-terms in two weeks.

“Well, at least they’re in two weeks, and not next week because then I’d have to miss the party... which would suck,” Jungkook commented as he held Jimin on his lap and snuggled him. “I’m starting to understand my class more now that I have a tutor, but now that I’m actually understanding it, I’m realizing it is boring as hell... Oh well, if I get at least a B, I won’t have any trouble staying on the basketball team, and Minseok Hyung says he feels confident I’ll do that well, if not better.”

“Oh my god, you’re being tutored by Jogyosu Kim Minseok???” Hongjoong and Yeosang’s girlfriend’s giggled and tittered together, and Jimin looked at Jungkook.

“Why are they saying it like that, Koo?” Jimin asked, his voice suddenly quiet.

Jungkook blinked and looked at the girls, then at Jimin, whose expression was a bit tense. “I don’t know; I guess he’s handsome...” The ravenette replied, and shrugged.

“You guess he’s handsome???!!!” Hongjoong’s girlfriend said. “He’s gorgeous! Of course, he’s also thirty, which is really old, so it’s not like I’d be interested in him, but I would still have trouble concentrating if he was tutoring me... it’d be like having Hongjoong tutor me... we’ve tried that, and I can’t stop thinking about... well... nevermind... the point is, oh my god, our friends are going to be so jealous! He never tutors anybody!!”

Jimin looked at the girl as she spoke, then back at Jungkook, frowning. “Hm... I wonder why he’s decided to tutor you, then...”

Jungkook shrugged again. “I dunno, maybe because I’m not a girl...”

Jimin narrowed his eyes, and the rest of their friends started telling jokes to lighten the mood, and before anything further could be said on the subject, they’d arrived at the hotel.


	4. Gomez and Lily Are Having An Affair??!!!

(Jogyosu Kim Minseok)

Everyone had brought an overnight bag, so they all stood outside the bus while Jisung opened the baggage compartment and pulled everything out. Once all of the friends had their possessions in hand, they all trooped to the front door, where a tall, dark, and handsome young man dressed as a tall, dark and beautiful young woman met them. 

“JIN HYUNG!!!” Jungkook yelled as he dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around the other man’s thin waist. “You look awesome!!! Wait, let me guess... super long black hair, black tight long dress... you’re Morticia Addams!!! Don’t tell me, Namjoon Hyung is...” 

“Gomez Addams, at your service,” another tall, dark, and handsome young man said, as he walked forward and shook Jungkook’s hand. “It’s great to see you, Jungkook, it’s been a while... you need to come over some evening and have dinner with us, so we can get to know your little mochi...” Namjoon looked at the large gathering of boys and girls and smiled warmly. “Hm, I bet I know which one of you is Jimin...” He pretended to point toward one of the girls, then laughed and looked directly at the gorgeous redhead. “It’s nice to meet you as well... Jagiya, would you mind taking over here? I’ll meet you all more formally later, our clients have been getting set up to provide some of the entertainment, and Yoongi and I are helping with the soundchecks.” 

“I’m happy you came, Jungkook, please give everyone hugs and kisses from me when you see them. Of course, I’ll take care of them, Joonie, it is what I do best!” He and Namjoon grinned at each other, then Jin looked at Jungkook and said, “And, excellent guess, but no, I’m Lily Munster...” 

Jungkook blinked, then looked at Namjoon, who rolled his eyes and laughed as he pecked a kiss to Jin’s cheek, then walked away. “Oh, well... so you’re saying that Lily Munster is having an affair with Gomez Addams?? Oh boy, that is interesting, I wouldn’t want to get on Herman or Morticia’s bad sides...” 

Jin laughed his windshield wiper laugh and turned to lead the group into the hotel. “Come along everyone, let’s get your accommodations settled so you can relax for a bit before the party. The rest of the guests will start arriving at eight-thirty, and you are all welcome to come down then, or wait until closer to nine, whatever is your pleasure.” As they walked into the lobby, Jin looked at everyone and smiled, then led them to the check-in desk. “You’ll find identification cards in your rooms; those are to wander around freely without anyone questioning who you are. You are more than welcome to go wherever you wish, as long as the hotel has the room open. You don’t have to stick together as a group if you find you want to explore separately.” 

Jungkook took Jimin’s hand and approached the desk and told the clerk his name. Everyone was chatting and looking around at the décor, as the hotel had gone all out for their Halloween party. There were ghosts, goblins, ghouls, witches, vampires, werewolves, mummies, and just about anything else you could imagine wandering around; and cobwebs, giant spiders, and all other manners of creepy things hanging from light fixtures and ceilings. Even the clerks were dressed up, and Jin commented as Jungkook was handed the key to their room. “A couple of the conference rooms have been set up as haunted houses... another is a game room, and another is a poker room, although tonight there is no cash being used to play, so all of the chips are free. You can buy prizes with the chips, but we didn’t want anyone to become too competitive or argumentative... losing money usually makes people unhappy... Also, Tavolo 24 will be serving around the clock until Tuesday, so if you get hungry, you can go have a bite. There will be appetizers in the grand ballroom, as well.” 

Jungkook nodded his head and moved away from the front of the line, still holding on to Jimin’s hand tightly enough that the redhead looked down, then at the ravenette and murmured, “Jungkookie, you’re hurting me...” 

Jungkook immediately let go and blushed deeply, and Jimin stepped close to him and hugged him warmly. “You still have that anxiety about large crowds sometimes, don’t you?” 

“You... you remember that?” Jungkook whispered softly as he leaned into the elder boy’s comforting embrace. 

“I do... I remember that time we all went to the fair, and you had to leave because it was too much... I felt so bad because you were so excited to go... do you have something you can take to help calm you down tonight? Or maybe we could get a cup of warm tea?” 

Jungkook smiled and nuzzled his lips against Jimin’s ear. “I remember that too, I was so embarrassed and sad... but that’s when my parents realized I had a real problem and took me to the doctor. They didn’t want to have me take drugs, so the doctor had me learn meditation... it helps, but I have to get away from whatever is causing the anxiety a bit, first... once we’ve relaxed in our room, I should be fine for the rest of the night, especially if I’m drinking.” 

By the time the two of them had finished murmuring to each other, Jin had helped the rest of the friends check in and was now herding the large group toward the elevators. “Your rooms are all on the same floor, so you shouldn’t have any strange people you don’t know wandering around unless they’re drunk and pushed the wrong button... if that happens, just call down to the desk, they’ll send someone up to help the person find their way.” He got in the elevator with half the group, while the other half entered the other lift. When everyone had arrived on the floor, he escorted them to their rooms, making sure to go into each room and verify that everything was satisfactory, while taking the time to introduce himself to all of the friends, although he admitted he would be unlikely to remember their names until he'd seen them a few more times. "Which means that you are all invited to our Christmas party! I'll be sure to give all the pertinent details to Jungkook beforehand." 

He had called everyone into the hallway near the elevator before he'd said that, then continued, “Renting the whole place for the entire weekend and then setting up the party and other events weren’t cheap, as you can imagine, so I want you all to tell Namjoon, Yoongi or I if there is a single thing you are unhappy with... oh, and since we have the hotel until Tuesday, there is no check out time tomorrow, you can stay as late as you want. In fact, if any of you want to stay until Tuesday check out, feel free; all of the food, drink, and amenities will be taken care of.” 

There was a loud round of ‘wow’ and ‘thank you,’ and Jin smiled warmly at everyone, then hugged Jungkook tightly. “It is so good to see you; it’s been too long... Namjoon was right when he said you and Jimin need to come to the house for dinner soon, let’s talk next week and set it up, all right?” 

Jungkook nodded and hugged his cousin back, then slid his arm around Jimin’s waist. “Will do. We’ll see you downstairs in an hour or so... and Jin Hyung, thank you so much to you and Namjoon Hyung, and Yoongi Hyung too...” 

“You’re my favorite cousin; of course, I’d spoil you and your friends, Jungkookie! Don’t tell your brothers and sister I said that, I tell them they’re my favorites too...” He laughed his funny laugh while everyone else giggled, then he stepped onto the elevator and was gone. 

Just as Jungkook and Jimin were turning to head into their room, they were mobbed by their friends and hugged tightly for a few minutes, until everyone had the chance to personally thank the two boys, although Jimin kept trying to pass more of the praise on to Jungkook, and Jungkook blushed more darkly with each passing moment. The ravenette had calmed down quite a bit once it was just his group of friends surrounding him again, and the beautiful redhead looked much relieved. 

Finally, they entered their room and set their bags down, then looked around. “I’d like to lay down, but I’m afraid I’ll fall asleep,” Jungkook said as he plopped into one of the chairs and started playing with his phone. 

“Jungkook... why didn’t you tell me your tutor is good looking?” 

“Huh?” The raven boy lifted his head and met Jimin’s gaze, blinking as he realized the scarlet-haired boy was standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face. 

“Put your phone down and pay attention to me. I said, why didn’t you tell me your tutor is good looking?” Jimin tapped his toe impatiently while he waited for an answer. 

“Uh... I don’t know... mostly because I don’t care, one way or the other... I mean, yeah, I guess he is, but... hell, Jiminie, I have you for my boyfriend, and Kim Fucking Taehyung as a friend, and Jongin Hyung and Taemin Hyung and Hobi Hyung and the dorm mates... I mean... all of the guys are good looking... well, and you’re so beautiful I can’t even describe it... but... um...” He sighed softly and shrugged his shoulders, lowering his gaze and looking a bit sad. “I... I didn’t think it would matter, because I don’t care about him... I mean, he’s nice and all, but he’s not...” 

Suddenly, Jungkook found himself with a contrite Jimin sitting on his lap, the ethereal angel’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, with their mouths pressed tightly together. The raven automatically slid his arms around Jimin’s waist and hugged him tightly, and pretty quickly, the kiss became heated. 

“I love you so much, Jungkook-ah, I’m sorry I got jealous... you’re so adorable, you honestly have no idea how good looking Minseok Hyung is. Taemin showed me a picture of him when Hongjoong’s girlfriend was gushing because Minseok Hyung was also in the calendar that Tae was in... and I got really upset because he’s... he’s almost as handsome as you are, I could totally see you thinking he was sexy... I’m sorry I doubted you...” 

“Mmm, it’s all right, Jiminie, I can understand... I was jealous when I saw you and Jongdae Hyung hug each other the first time, since I didn’t know who he was, and he’s pretty hot... but then when you looked at me, you were so happy, and you didn’t look like you felt guilty, and I realized you didn’t like him that way, either. Aish, we’re both a couple of pabos... c’ mere, and give me your lips again... you know you’ve been apologizing for something you don’t need to apologize for...” 

A few more kisses were exchanged, then the two boys stood up and started checking out more of the room. “Mmm... the bed looks comfy, but I agree, I can’t lay down, it will mess up my hair,” Jimin commented, causing Jungkook to chuckle. 

“You’d look perfect, even if your hair was messed up... so... I remember, back when we had one of our AP classes together, one of our assignments was to write an essay about what we wanted to be when we got out of college... do you remember that?” Jungkook picked up his overnight bag and set it on the bed, then started to unpack his things, putting his pajamas, sweats, and underpants in one of the dresser’s drawers, while Jimin did the same. 

“Um... kind of... oh wait... yes, yes, I do... you wanted to be a professional badminton player... I thought that was so cute... well, hell, I pretty much thought everything about you was cute...” Jimin grinned. 

“You ‘thought’ I was cute? Don’t you still think I am??” Jungkook pretended to be offended, and Jimin came and hugged him tightly. 

“You dork, of course, I think you’re cute now... well, actually, you can be cute sometimes, but mostly you’re breathtaking...” 

Jungkook blushed and nuzzled his mouth warmly over Jimin’s, and wrapped his arms around his lover for another quick hug. 

“What made you think about our classes?” Jimin asked, when they released the embrace, as he picked up his toiletry kit and took it into the bathroom. 

Jungkook took his own and followed after, the two of them setting their little bags beside each other on the bathroom counter, then grinning at each other in the mirror. “Well, I remember that you said you wanted to be a police officer... and the very first thing that came into my mind was you, in a policeman’s uniform... and the second thing was me saying “Arrest me!” but I was too scared to say anything... and now, here you are!!” 


	5. You Do What On The Side???

Jimin wiggled his eyebrows and watched the ravenette’s face in the mirror. “So... you’re saying you want me to arrest you tonight, hm?”

Jungkook blinked, then groaned and looked down at the front of his pants, where a very obvious hard-on was beginning to press against them. “Fuck, Jiminie...”

“My goodness, Kookie, that was fast... hm... maybe I can figure out a way to help you with that, without us having to get naked...”

A short while later, Jungkook was sitting in one of the chairs in the room, and Jimin was sitting in the other, and the two of them were playing with their phones, although they did keep lifting their eyes and looking at each other while smiling secretively. “I bet Yeosang will say ‘rabbits’, as soon as we see him...”

“Haha, I think you’re right... I’ll be surprised if all of them don’t say it! Oh, and I can’t believe you told Jin Hyung about your mom calling me little mochi!!!”

“Well, of course, I told him, and he thought it was adorable.”

“Yes, well, you may regret having done that, at some point...”

“Ooooh, that sounds like a threat, Officer Park...”

“Mmm... more like a promise, Park Jungkook...”

“Fuck...”

They had propped their door open in case any of their friends wanted to come to hang out with them before everyone headed downstairs, and pretty soon, all of them were trying to crowd into the room, and Yeosang had called out ‘Rabbits!!’, causing everyone to laugh. Unfortunately, the room wasn’t large enough for the entire group, and it began to get stuffy pretty quickly. 

“Hey everybody!” Jungkook called, and the group quieted down. “We still have a little more than an hour before the party starts, and I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty hungry.” There were nods and murmurs of agreement from all of the friends, and he continued, “There is a rooftop bar that serves food, we’d be a lot more comfortable up there.”

The group quickly dispersed to their rooms to grab whatever they wanted to bring with them for the party, then they all met at the elevators and ascended to the top floor. The bartender and wait staff were incredibly attentive, quickly pulling tables closer together, then set about taking drink and food orders. Jungkook stood up and walked over to the head bartender and murmured to the man as he offered a friendly smile, “Please put everything on a tab for room nine-oh-three, please...”

The man shook his head and murmured back, “Everything is being taken care of by the Misters Kim and Mister Min, including tips.”

Jungkook blinked, then nodded, and as he returned to the tables, he quietly let everyone know, so they wouldn’t offend the waitstaff by trying to give them more. “I can pretty much guarantee that the Hyungs will make sure that every person working here this weekend gets a large bonus, so please don’t worry about it...” Even so, no-one took advantage of Jungkook’s cousin’s hospitality, but they absolutely enjoyed themselves, and all of them were a bit tipsy when it was time to head down for the party. Returning to the ground floor, the friends started traipsing toward the grand ballroom, where they could already hear music playing whenever the doors opened, and just as the group arrived at the entrance, the doors were propped open, so they nodded politely to the employees, then entered.

As they walked into the room, Jungkook managed to keep Jimin from stopping in his tracks, since he had become somewhat used to that being the beautiful redhead’s first instinct whenever he was astounded by something he saw. Still, as soon as they were far enough in that everyone else could enter and spread out, the ravenette let the elder boy stop and gawk.

“Oh my god, Kookie... wow... did Jin Hyung plan all of this himself??” The decorations were perfect. It looked like they were entering a dark and spooky forest, and there were animatronic wolves that howled and lunged toward the group as they walked past, causing the girls and a couple of the boys to squeal in surprise, then start laughing... Jimin being one of those squealing boys.

Jungkook giggled and slid his arm around Jimin’s waist and murmured to him, “I’ll keep you safe, baby,” to which Jimin replied, “I am pretty sure I need to worry about you more than any old wolf...” The two of them chuckled, then continued further into the room.

“And to answer your question, yes, Jin Hyung comes up with the ideas for all of the parties they throw, then they hire local businesses to help put it all together. There will be business cards for all of them at the front desk, so the guests can hire the businesses themselves if they require their services.”

There was a decrepit witch’s cottage with a person dressed as an old hag standing in the doorway and trying to entice them to enter. A few steps farther was a voodoo shop, and on the other side of the path was a cemetery, where zombies were already beginning to arise from the graves. A gloomy swamp loomed after the two structures, and strange fairy lights flickered, as though seeking to lead anyone in the party away from the group. At the very edge of the swamp, just as they were stepping off the path and onto the side of the dance floor, an animatronic alligator raised it’s head from the murky water and opened it’s mighty jaws, causing the girls and Jimin to squeal again, and Wooyoung to jump into San’s arms.

“Okay, that was amazing, Koo... this is one of the best Halloween parties I’ve ever been to, and it hasn’t even gotten started!!” Jimin hugged Jungkook tightly; then the group continued further into the open area, where tables and chairs waited for guests, an open bar and buffet tables with many varieties of hors d'oeuvres were set up on one side of the room, a large stage for the performers at the back of the room, and an ample space in the center for dancing. The friends all went to sit down, and Jungkook raised his hand to wave at Jin, who came over and hugged the ravenette.

“Jin Hyung, everything is marvelous, as usual!” The rest of Jungkook and Jimin’s friends heartily agreed, and Jin preened proudly.

“Oh, Jin Hyung!” Jimin said, excitedly, “did you know, two guys stole a calendar?!!”

Jin blinked, then started laughing. “Yes, and they got six months each!!! Oh my god, Kookie-ah, this boy is a keeper, I can’t believe you found someone who loves Dad jokes!”

Everyone laughed, and Jimin nodded. “I’ve been memorizing them, although I do have to admit, Jin Hyung, I was originally going to scold you for teaching Jungkook to watch all those terrible K-Dramas, since he’s been using awful pick-up lines on me since we met again... but now that he’s rubbed off on me and I’m starting to say them, too, I can’t really be angry...”

“Hahaha, oh Jimin ssi, I knew there was a reason I made him watch them with me when I babysat him and his siblings... I never could get any of them interested, but he was perfectly happy to sit there with me.”

“Jin Hyung is my father’s brother’s son, and sometimes when my sister and brothers and I were little, and my mom and dad had to travel, he’d come to stay with us.” Jungkook explained as the group of friends listened and nodded.

“Ah, there you are, Cara mia,” came a deep voice, and everyone turned to see Namjoon approaching. “Hello again, everyone, have you been enjoying yourselves so far? Are your rooms satisfactory?”

All of the friends nodded their heads enthusiastically, and Jungkook said they’d gone up to The Griffin for appetizers and drinks.

“Oh good, I’m glad to hear that, I hope everything was satisfactory?" The friends all nodded their heads and agreed heartily, and the young man smiled. "Well, I’d love to chat, but I need to announce the first act. I will see you all later... Oh! Before I forget, there is a costume contest at midnight; everyone is welcome to enter.”

Before Namjoon could walk away, Jungkook asked, “Who’s performing tonight, Joonie Hyung?”

The young man smiled and replied, “Red Velvet, TxT, Twice and iKon. Most of the people who aren’t performing are planning on being here for the party, quite a few of them have been here since Friday, and the others arrived today.”

“Oh, okay, I can’t wait to see them, it’s been a while...” Jungkook said, smiling.

“They’ll all be happy to see you, too, everyone always asks when you’ll be coming back to sing backup or rap with them. Okay, I’m off, I will see you all later!”

“I’ll come with you, Joon, I want to make sure everyone is settling in, now that more of the guests are arriving.” Jin said, then hugged Jungkook again. “See you later, Jungkookie, I hope you all enjoy yourselves, and remember, if there is anything you are unhappy with, just tell me, Namjoon, or Yoongi...” Then Jin took Namjoon’s hand, and they walked away toward the stage.

Jungkook turned around to start to say something to his friends and stopped when he realized they were all looking at him in shock. “Eh... what’s wrong?”

Suddenly there was a cacophony of voices as his friends asked questions about all of the people Jungkook knew and the fact that he performed with them.

Jungkook blinked, then started to blush, and Jimin grabbed his hand. “Okay, everybody, quiet down...” The friends hushed a bit, and the redhead said, “Jungkookie is amazing, we all know that already, and I’m sure that he’ll introduce us to whoever he can, and at some point, he’ll tell us stories about all of this, but in the meantime, let’s go dance! Once the first group starts, the floor will get crowded, and the DJ is doing a great job right now!”

Everyone agreed that it was an excellent idea, and they all headed to the dance floor and enjoyed themselves immensely. Once the first act came out and began singing, the group of friends started to break off into smaller clusters, and Jungkook and Jimin found themselves alone and moving toward the edge of the crowd that was standing in front of the stage.

“Are you doing okay, Kookie, or do you need to take a break? We could go see what the rest of the rooms look like if you feel like it...”

“I’m doing okay, Jiminie, but if you want to do that, we absolutely can...”

The two of them wandered out of the ballroom and started walking through one of the haunted house rooms, which scared the bejeesus out of Jimin.

“Hm... have I mentioned I don’t like scary things very well?” Jimin asked Jungkook as he leaned against the wall outside the small conference room to catch his breath from screaming.

“Heh, well, you haven’t specifically, no, but it was pretty obvious when we were watching The Silence of the Lambs... I don’t think we should go to the other haunted house room, then... Jin Hyung told me that the second one is more horrific, and I don’t want a certain redhaired boy having nightmares tonight...”

Jimin grinned and hugged Jungkook tightly. “And that’s why I love you because you don’t make me do stuff I don’t like, because I can promise, I won’t ever start to like that stuff, even if you did make me.”

Jungkook returned the hug, then started leading Jimin toward the game room, which turned out to be games like foosball, air hockey, old arcade games, and billiards. The two of them enjoyed a few rounds of air hockey, which Jimin won handily, shocking Jungkook, then headed for the poker room to try their luck.

“I meant to tell you, baby, I almost picked a costume called the King of Terrors, because it had a whip...” He reached over and patted Jimin’s perfect ass, and the redhead blinked, then looked around.

“Come here, you...” Jimin growled softly as he grabbed Jungkook’s arm and dragged him into the bathroom they were walking past. Then, he made sure it was empty before pushing the ravenette into the largest stall and closing the door.

“Wha...” Jungkook started to say but was cut off when Jimin turned him around, pushed him against the wall, and started spanking him. “Hey! Ouch!!”

“Park Jungkook, I just want you to know that tonight, I am in charge! None of this ‘I’m going to spank you, baby’ stuff, because when we wake up tomorrow morning, a certain kitten will be the one with the sore bottom...” Jimin stopped after a few swats, then turned the ravenette around and pressed himself against Jungkook’s body and kissed him deeply. “It’s my turn...”

“Fuck, Jiminie... I love it when you’re like this...” Jungkook slid his arms around Jimin’s waist and hugged him tightly, returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm, until they were both panting softly and clinging to each other.

“Mmm... okay... we should probably go back out... and go to the poker room...” Jimin stepped back and pulled his phone out of his shirt pocket to check the time. “We still have an hour before the costume contest, so we can gamble for a little while...”

“Yes, Sir, Officer Park, Sir...” Jungkook replied as he straightened up and saluted the elder boy.

Jimin rolled his eyes and giggled as he turned to open the stall door. “Aish, you pabo... although I have to admit, that was pretty sexy, hearing you say that...”

They exited the restroom and played poker for a while, then gave their chips to a couple of the other guests. “I don’t feel like we should keep anything since Jin and Namjoon are paying for everything for us already,” Jungkook had said, and Jimin agreed.


	6. Park Jungkook, You Are Under Arrest!!!

Once the two of them went back to the ballroom and navigated the haunted forest, they arrived at the dance floor just as the contest was ready to begin. The two of them hadn’t bothered to sign up because of that feeling of not wanting to take advantage of Jin and Namjoon’s generosity, plus there were so many more elaborate costumes, they knew they wouldn’t come close to winning. 

As Namjoon stood in the center of the stage to start the proceedings, he called, “Jungkook ssi and Jimin ssi... would the two of you mind helping Jin, Yoongi, and Mina judge the contest?” 

The two of them looked at each other as the people around them began to part, and they walked to the table and chairs set up for the judges. 

“Yoongi Hyung!” Jungkook exclaimed as he and a dark-haired young man dressed up as Haruto hugged. “This is my boyfriend, Park Jimin. Jimin-ah, this is Namjoon’s partner at the record label, and one of my best friends, Min Yoongi, and his girlfriend, Myoui Mina.” She was dressed as Hinata. 

Jimin just stood there for a few moments looking dumbstruck, until Jungkook nudged him while trying not to snicker. “Oh! Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, I don’t mean to be starstruck, but I can’t help it.” Jimin babbled, as he bowed to Yoongi and Mina repeatedly. “It’s very nice to meet you, Yoongi Hyung and Mina Noona... wow... Jungkook didn’t tell me he knew famous people, it didn’t even occur to me who Namjoon Hyung was, because of his costume... wow...” 

Yoongi and Mina smiled warmly and greeted Jimin, then both of them asked Jungkook when he was planning to come to the studio and record with them again. 

“Well, I hadn’t thought about it very much lately, because I’ve been catching up with a particular red-haired boy, and I’ve also been getting tutoring in one of my classes, so I don’t fail... I’ll let you know if I can find any time after mid-terms, depending on what grade I get on that test. My tutor said if I do well enough on it, we won’t have to meet so often before finals.” 

Yoongi smiled and nodded, then sat down at his seat while Mina sat beside him. “I’m judging too, since I told Jin Hyung I wasn’t letting Lil Meow Meow here look at the sexy girl costumes without me sitting next to him.” 

Jungkook and Jimin laughed, and Jimin replied, “I know exactly what you mean... Jungkook apparently has no idea how amazing he is, and people are always falling over themselves to try to impress him... I have to be there to keep him from going astray...” 

Jungkook raised his eyebrows. “Wait a minute, I’m not...” 

Jimin giggled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “I’m teasing, Jungkookie... well, kind of... you really haven’t noticed some of the looks you’ve been getting tonight, but I certainly have, and I’ve been running interference to keep people from flirting with you...” 

Mina nodded her head and said, “Yep, same here... I swear, it’s almost like if people know Yoongi is in a relationship, it gives them the incentive to try to break us up...” 

Jimin and Mina nodded while Jungkook and Yoongi looked at each other and shrugged, both completely clueless, although when someone tried to flirt with Jimin or Mina, the roles were reversed, and the ravenette and his friend were the protective ones. 

Jin came and sat with the four of them, and Jungkook whispered to Jin, “I don’t know how objective Jimin and I will be, we pretty much think our friends are the best...” 

Jin grinned and patted Jungkook’s hand. “That’s fine, there are still three other people voting, so it will be fair.” 

The judges were handed pads of paper and pencils, the contest started, and Namjoon announced the contestants. Once everyone had their chance to show off, the five judges compared notes, then handed the final list to Namjoon. 

“Okay, everybody, I have the results. When I call your name, come up on stage, please. The Creepiest Male is Ronald McDonald, no, I don’t want a hamburger. Creepiest Female is Samara Morgan, really Samara, you don’t have to crawl across the floor, you’ve already won. Cutest Male is Meowth, aw, aren’t you the cutest little, Ow! Hey, no biting! Cutest Female is Jenny Weasley, please do not cast Incendio here, thank you. Most Original Male is Grandfather Clock, you are running just a little slow. Most Original Female is Yakuza Tattoo, were all of those painted by hand?? That must have taken hours... okay, Jin-ah, I am not flirting... Sexiest Male is The Gladiator, wow, your muscles... Okay, Jin, I am NOT flirting! Sexiest Female is Lady Godiva... oh, you’re giving out chocolate? Jin! Do you want to come up here and do this??!! Best Couple is The Joker and Harley Quinn, you’re both scary and gorgeous at the same time, how can you even pull that off?? And, finally, Best Group is none other than Snow White and the Seven Dwarves and Prince Charming... I think you won because Snow White isn’t a girl... haha, just kidding.” 

“Everybody, give a big round of applause to our winners, and to the judges, thank you, judges, I am sure that wasn’t easy. Now, for the prizes. Since we didn’t want to have a tier type of prize list, we are giving all of you five thousand dollars to split among yourselves... hahaha, I’m teasing, I’m teasing... each of you will receive a five-thousand-dollar VISA gift card. Jin-ah, will you come help me hand these out, please?” 

As the cards were handed out and the contest winners left the stage, the DJ began to set up and started spinning some records. Jungkook and Jimin said goodbye to Yoongi and Mina and went to join their friends, who were all blown away by having won and receiving the gift cards, and by having been competing against some of the most popular artists of the record label, and as the two boys approached the table, Jungkook cleared his throat and smiled. “My Hyungs noticed that all of our group except for three of us won gift cards, so... here... with their compliments...” He handed a gift card to Hoseok, Hoseok’s girlfriend Momo, and Jongdae, who looked at him in amazement. 

Jungkook shrugged and blushed softly. “I didn’t say anything, I swear... that’s just how my Hyungs are...” 

Jimin smiled and hugged Jungkook tightly. “And I’m part of this awesome, generous, loving family... yay!” 

Jungkook hugged the beautiful redhead, then sighed happily. “Hm... I’m ready to do some more drinking and dancing, anyone else want to join me?” 

By now, it was close to two in the morning, but the party was still going strong, and the group of friends danced and drank for another hour until there was a sudden interruption in the music, and the sound of someone tapping on the microphone on stage. All of the guests stopped what they were doing and turned to see what was about to happen, and there was Jimin, standing in a spotlight with his hand shielding his eyes, as he said, “Testing, testing... excuse me, everybody, this will only take a moment... ahem... Park Jungkook! Where is he? Park Jungkook!!” 

Jungkook blinked and looked around, then looked at Jimin, and suddenly, a spotlight shone down on him. 

“Park Jungkook, I am placing you under arrest for thievery and impersonating an officer of the law, among other offenses which I will elucidate at the station house! Surrender peacefully, or there will be severe consequences!” Jimin stopped talking into the microphone and began descending the stairs from the stage, the spotlight showing him the steps and leading him toward where Jungkook stood. 

Jungkook had his own hand lifted to shield his eyes, and he was staring at Jimin with his mouth dropped. “Wait! What did I steal?? And the uniform isn’t real, it was only a joke, Officer Park, I promise I won’t do it again!!” 

As Jimin began to move closer to him, Jungkook began to back up, then turned to escape, but Yoongi and Namjoon grabbed him and held him until Jimin walked up. 

“You are accused of stealing hearts, and I told you to surrender peacefully, Park Jungkook... now you will pay the price for your disobedience...” Jimin took his handcuffs off his belt, clicked them onto Jungkook’s wrists, and then started forcing the raven boy to walk toward the exit. “Thank you, Namjoon Hyung and Yoongi Hyung, I would never have caught this dangerous criminal without your help...” 

Jungkook stumbled along in front of Jimin until they left the ballroom, then he tried to stop and turn around to giggle with the red-haired boy, but Jimin prodded him forward with his baton, poking it into the center of the raven’s back, although he didn’t do it too roughly. “Jiminie...” 

“That’s Officer Park to you... keep walking...” Jimin prodded him a little more insistently until Jungkook started to walk again, then stopped at the elevator and pushed the call button. One of the cars was already on the ground floor, and once the two of them were in the lift, Jimin pushed the button for their level. 

“Um... Officer Park, Sir?” Jungkook murmured, now looking a bit nervous. 

“What is it, Park?” Jimin replied, looking stoic and not meeting Jungkook’s gaze. 

“If I stole anyone’s heart, it wasn’t on purpose... and I was just having a little fun with the costume...” 

“Wrong,” Jimin replied as he pushed Jungkook out of the elevator when it reached their floor, and then prodded him down the hall to their room. Once inside, he put the do not disturb sign outside the door, then closed and locked it, and turned to look sternly at Jungkook. “I know for a fact that you purposely stole at least one heart because it was mine...” 

“Oh, well... um... I guess... I am kind of guilty of that... yeh...” Jungkook lowered his head and kicked the toe of his dress shoe lightly against the carpet. 

“Oh no, there is no ‘kind of’ about it; you are entirely guilty. You are wearing this outfit, which is exactly like mine... which means you’re impersonating an office of the law; you told a civilian an inappropriate nickname to call me; and, that hip thrust you were doing on the dance floor was highly immoral, if not illegal. All of your crimes are punishable offenses... you had better hope I don’t discover more...” Jimin slowly approached Jungkook, and Jungkook slowly backed away, until he was pressed against the wall, with his hands still handcuffed behind his back. 


	7. Officer Park and the Little Thief

“W-What are you going to do to me, Office Park, S-Sir?” Jungkook stammered, as he stepped into his role and felt his heart begin to speed up. 

Jimin slid his baton back into the loop on his service belt and reached toward the ravenette as he replied, “First, I’m going to frisk you and see if I can find any of the weapons you’ve used to commit these heinous acts...” He started at Jungkook’s shoulders, his hands gripping them, then sliding down to his biceps. “Mhm, just as I thought, you’ve brought the big guns with you...” His hands roved to the younger boy’s chest, and he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, then pulled it open and stepped back to stare for a long moment, before letting his fingers walk along Jungkook’s pecs and down his abdomen, causing the dark-haired boy to moan softly. “Yes, as I also suspected, you’ve included the rest of the ammunition...” 

“I apologize, Officer Park, I didn’t realize staying fit was considered breaking the law...” Jungkook smirked as he said it, and Jimin narrowed his eyes. **_{{Oh shit, Jungkook, now you’ve done it. “Hm... well, you did say you wanted to meet his darker self... maybe this is him...}}_**

Jimin grabbed Jungkook’s arm and turned him around to face the wall, kicked his feet wide apart, then commented, “Your smart mouth is going to get you a longer sentence, I’d keep it shut if I were you... hm, your hands, your fingers, the way you touch and caress every part of me...” Jimin blinked and cleared his throat, then hissed softly, “Lethal weapons, those hands... and look at this ass... it’s a crime all by itself... so fucking sexy...” The redhead placed one hand between the raven’s shoulders and pushed him hard against the wall, holding him there, then used his other to grab and squeeze one of his perfect mounds before delivering a hard slap to it, then giving the other side the same treatment, and causing the younger to moan again. 

“I’ve watched you, Park...” Jimin growled lowly, his voice thickening, the pressure of his hand between Jungkook’s shoulders increasing. At the same time, he continued clutching and slapping the raven’s buttocks, neither of the actions soft in the slightest and entirely intended to bring a burn to the tender globes. “I’ve seen how your tight fucking pants mold to your ass... watched you flaunt your curves in front of everyone... I’ve been waiting for this moment when I would have enough evidence against you to bring you in... alone... you’re such a tease... you like knowing I’ve wanted to bend you over for a very long time, don’t you...” By the time the redhead stopped talking, the ravenette was gasping and squirming, and he was pushing his hips against the wall to try to escape the stinging swats. 

Still, the raven boy was not quite ready to give in, and he smirked and rolled his eyes. “Just because you have a hard-on for my body doesn’t mean I’ve been waiting for you... there are plenty of other guys who want me, why should you be special?” 

Jimin blinked and raised his eyebrows, and for a moment, he was a bit non-plussed, but then he leaned close and nipped Jungkook’s earlobe roughly, causing the younger boy to gasp and whimper. “Cheeky little thief, aren’t you? You’ll be singing an entirely different tune when I’m finished with you...” He growled threateningly and roughly squeezed and spanked Jungkook’s ass a few more times until tears were standing in the raven boy’s eyes, then he pulled his baton out of his belt loop and began to rub it lewdly between the younger’s cheeks, making sure that the end of it slid directly over his hole through his pants. “You like to be fucked, don’t you, you naughty little thief? Like to have your hole spread wide by a thick cock...” 

Jungkook shuddered and groaned, his eyes partially closed as the erotic sensation of the touch against his tight entrance rolled over him, and Jimin’s words ignited his need. But still, he remained stubborn. “No... no, I fucking hate it... stop doing that... you bastard...” 

“Mmm, what was that? I’m sorry, your mouth says one thing, but your tight ass is saying another... and what did you call me?” Jimin moved to hold the baton in his other hand, pressing it flat against Jungkook’s back, while he spanked the ravenette harder until he started to cry. 

“Sir! Yes, Sir, Officer Park, Sir!! I meant yes, Sir!!!” By this time, the inside of the front of Jungkook’s underpants was wet with precum, and he was humping himself against the wall, mostly to try to avoid the stinging slaps. 

“Better, Park... now, I do have enough evidence to convict you, but there are two more items I plan to search for, to make the charges stick, and give you no possible way of getting out of doing your time... “ 

He tucked his baton back into the loop, then turned Jungkook around to face him. Stepping back while holding his hand in the center of the ravenette’s bared chest, Jimin lowered his gaze and smirked as he saw the thick, hard shaft throbbing underneath the garment. “And here’s the second one, standing up to be added to the list... Getting spanked turned you on, little thief? Or was it the idea of me stuffing my dick up your ass? Or both?” The redhead lifted his gaze to meet the ravenette’s, his pupils wide with lust and his expression frighteningly tameless. 

**_{{Jesu, I think he’s scarier than I am... what the fuck have I gotten myself into...}}_** “I’m not answering any of your questions, I plead the fifth! And you wish you could fuck me, but it isn’t going to happen...” Jungkook whispered the last sentence, smirking and puckering his lips into a kissing motion while cockily tilting his head back. He gulped suddenly as he felt Jimin’s hand squeeze his length and slowly stroke him through his pants. “Fuck...” he groaned, then licked his lips. 

“And now I have all the evidence I need... your dick and your mouth were the last nails in your coffin... I have made my case... but... let me... just make sure... mmm...” Jimin leaned forward and slid his mouth over Jungkook’s to kiss him deeply, both of them moaning as the elder continued the erotic massage to the raven’s dick. 

“Mhm, yes, there is absolutely no way you’re getting out of being convicted this time, Park Jungkook... but there is one final test I must perform... and believe me, little thief, you are definitely getting fucked tonight...” He began to unbuckle Jungkook’s belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, before pushing his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Turning the boy around again, he placed two of his fingers to the ravenette’s lips and growled softly, “Make these wet, and do a good job, since it’s the only lube you’ll get...” 

Jungkook groaned and shivered, but he opened his mouth and worked hard at gathering as much saliva as he could, then soaking Jimin’s fingers with it. 

Without another word, Jimin slipped his fingers out of Jungkook’s mouth, used his other hand’s fingers to spread the raven’s burning cheeks, then stuffed his fingers up his ass, causing the younger to grunt in discomfort, and slowly began to fuck him with them. “Mmm... I could add this to the list of offenses, having such a hot, tight hole... and look at the mess you’re making on the wall... such a bad boy...” The elder teased the younger until Jungkook was begging Jimin to fuck him, but when he tugged his fingers out, he stepped away and grabbed the ravenette’s arm to lead him toward the bed. 

“W-What are you going to do now, O-Officer P-Park??” Jungkook whimpered as Jimin knelt in front of the ravenette and roughly yanked his pants and underpants over his shoes, leaving him standing there in his dress shoes, black socks, and uniform shirt. 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Jimin growled as he turned Jungkook to face the bed, then walked over to pick up the other duffle bag he’d brought with him. Coming back to the bed, he set it on the covers and opened it up, then spread the opening wide so that the raven could see the items inside. 

“Oh shit,” Jungkook whimpered, although as Jimin cast a glance toward him to see his face, he noticed the ravenette’s cock throbbing in front of his groin and dribbling precum down his shaft. 

“I found all of this while I was searching your house, Park... you certainly have some interesting toys in that cabinet... and, I figured if you had them, you probably like using them, although most likely you don’t generally have them used on you...” Jimin reached in and pulled out an adjustable spreader bar and a set of ankle cuffs, which he set on the bed. “So, this should be an interesting experience for you, ne, little thief?” 

He reached back into the bag, brought out a leather collar attached to a chain with a locking hook at its end, and the fraternity paddle from the dorm common room. “Remember this? Like you, I imagine it hasn’t been used for this purpose in a very long time... oh wait... it was applied quite thoroughly to my rear end pretty recently... let’s see how you like it against yours...” 

“O-Officer P-Park...?” Jungkook whimpered softly, as Jimin set the paddle down, then brought out the ravenette’s plug, the redhead immediately turning his head to check the younger’s expression. 

“Yes, Park?” Jimin murmured as he set the toy on the bed, then turned Jungkook to face him, pulled him close, and offered him a deep kiss while he reached down and gently caressed his bare bottom. 

Jungkook sighed softly into the kiss and relaxed, letting the elder hold him for a moment, then nodding his head when he felt ready to continue. 

Jimin placed the leather collar around Jungkook’s neck, then pulled the raven’s arms up closer to the middle of his back, before attaching the locking hook to the handcuffs. This very effectively would keep him from being able to try to reach his hands down to cover his bottom, and would also make it much more difficult for him to gain the momentum to stand up, once he was bent over. Next, the stern redhead placed the ankle cuffs around his ankles and attached them to the spreader bar, which he adjusted to force the ravenette’s legs wide, then prodded him to bend over and rest his shoulders on the bed. 

Jungkook tried to bend his legs and kneel, but the most he could do was press his knees into the mattress’s side, and to his utter embarrassment, his tight hole, balls and cock were on full display in this position. 

“Remember this, Park? You had me in this position recently... it’s quite erotic from this side of it, but I’m sure you are incredibly ashamed, ne? Now you know how I felt... and just in case you’re wondering,” Jimin continued as he picked up the paddle and moved to stand beside the ravenette. “Yes, I am giving you an old-fashioned dose of your own medicine... count...” 

The first swat landed hard against the lowest curves of Jungkook’s ass, and he yelled, then gasped in pain. It took him a few seconds, and Jimin waited to see if he would use his colors, but finally, the raven gulped and whimpered, “One, Sir... thank you, Officer Park, Sir...” 

Jimin blinked and whispered, very softly, “Fuck, that was hot, kitten... do it just like that...” The redhead delivered five heavy strokes to Jungkook’s bare ass, then set the paddle down on the bed next to the boy’s face, watching as his eyes opened, and he regarded the detestable thing. 

By the fifth, Jungkook was crying, and he gulped as he heard the jingle of Jimin’s belt buckle and the terrifying shush of the leather coming out of the belt loops, then a sudden crack as the redhead jerked the sides together between his hands. He moaned as he shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying to alleviate some of the burn by shaking them out, but the bar hindered that motion, and he grunted in frustration. 

Jimin was not in the mood to talk any further, as he stepped up and began to apply that length of leather smartly against Jungkook’s unprotected cheeks, causing the younger boy to cry out at the sudden flare of white-hot pain on his already aching backside. He whipped the ravenette until his flesh was red, and he was sobbing, then stopped and leaned over to look at Jungkook’s face as he whispered, “What’s your color, kitten?”


	8. Getting A Little Kinkier

“Fuck, Appa... green... I mean, Officer Park, Sir... green, Sir...” Jungkook gulped and gasped, then struggled a little before saying between his sobs, “I’m going to report you for sexual harassment, Officer Park, you can’t do this to me! I demand to speak to my attorney!” 

“Hah! Why should I give you any rights, you didn’t give any to me, when you stole my affections, little brat! Or to any of the people you showed off your perfect ass to in your fucking skin tight jeans!!” Jungkook heard the zipper of Jimin’s slacks, then felt the touch of his swollen tip against his tight pucker. “And for your information, this is sexual harassment, although since I’m very popular in the department, no-one will ever believe your word against mine...” He pushed past the raven’s tight opening with a grunt, then slid in, not giving the younger a chance to adjust, but he had secretly applied a lot of lube, so there was very little pain. And, he stopped once he was embedded to allow the boy to breathe for a moment. 

“You can’t do this to me!! I’m a citizen with rights, innocent until proven guilty; I deserve a trial with a jury of my peers! You can’t just decide I deserve to be punished and do it yourself! You let me go right now, and I won’t tell anyone... otherwise, I’m going to start screaming!!!” Both of them were aware that Jin had put them in a room at the far end of the floor away from their friends, and there were no occupied rooms close enough for anyone to hear anything, so they weren’t too worried about causing any commotion. Plus, their friends had heard them in the dorm, and at the house, so this wouldn’t surprise them. 

“If you scream, I’ll use my underpants to gag you, little brat,” Jimin growled as he gripped the ravenette’s scorched cheeks tightly and began to move, sliding out, then shoving himself back in hard, chuckling as Jungkook whimpered from the feeling of the redhead’s groin pressing against his burning backside. 

“Stop... don’t... stop... I can give you money... oh fuck... Officer Park, I’m sorry... I won’t do it again... fuck... please... don’t... stop... I’ll... ohhhhh... I’ll be a good boy...” Jungkook shuddered as he felt his body swiftly heading for a climax. 

“Fuck, you’re tight... I think you’re not as much of a hussy as you pretend to be... and, you’re damned right, you will be a good boy when I’m done with you, but that’s not going to get you out of what you rightly deserve...” Jimin shoved himself in a few more times, then pulled out and applied his belt to further educating the dark-haired criminal about the consequences of his dirty deeds. 

When he stopped, Jungkook was gasping and sobbing loudly, and Jimin stuffed three of his fingers up his ass, then fucked him with them, making sure to slide them over the membrane covering his prostate. A few moments later, he’d led him to his high, then proceeded to whip him again, harder, until he had to stop to follow through with his threat to gag the boy with his underpants. He made sure to ask Jungkook his color first and received a sobbed green, and as he’d begun to wonder if he should stop anyway, the ravenette had whimpered another ‘please don’t stop,’ and he had opened his mouth for the clean panties to be inserted between his lips. After Jimin had verified that there were no spots on the boy’s bottom starting to be more than sore, he’d continued. 

He had no idea how many times he laid that leather against those perfect ass cheeks, but when he stopped the third time, he could swear he saw waves of heat rising from Jungkook’s bottom. “Now, if you take this next part like a good little citizen, I won’t punish you further...” By this time, Jimin’s dark self had retreated, and now he was fully intent on feeding his lover’s pain kink. Reaching to take the improvised gag out of Jungkook’s mouth, the redhead kissed his cheek warmly, then murmured, “I saw something in a video I watched recently, and I want to try it... if you don’t like it, I won’t do it again, but I don’t want to tell you what it is and change your initial reaction... I can promise it will hurt, but it won’t cause any injury... okay?” 

Jungkook sobbed and nodded his head, then rasped, “O-Okay, Officer Park, Sir... I... I trust you...” 

“And you’re sure your color is still green, kitten? You don’t seem like you’ve gone too deep to be able to decide, but I want to be sure before I make that assumption... so... I’m going to ask you a question that you need to answer pretty quickly... what is the word that Taehyung wrote on the back of his picture on my tree?” 

Jungkook blinked and thought for a few long moments, then smiled through his tears and whispered, “Fearless...” 

The two of them laughed softly, and Jimin nodded. “Good, kitten... that was very good... I figured if I asked you a pretty mundane question and you could answer it fast, that would mean you weren’t floating yet... okay... get ready...” 

Jimin stepped back and wrapped his belt around his hand several times until about five inches of the tongue end was dangling, stood directly behind the ravenette, took careful aim, then slapped the leather tip directly against Jungkook’s pucker. 

The stroke wasn’t very hard, but it was something that Jungkook had never experienced before, and it hurt more than he was expecting, and he cried out, his entire body tensing. 

Jimin groaned softly as he watched the raven boy’s pucker clench, then release, and his voice shivered slightly with lust as he whispered, “Fuck, Park Jungkook... that was... so fucking hot...” He gently stroked his fingertips over the stinging spot, then shoved two of them in and fucked him slowly, causing Jungkook to moan loudly. “Jesu, kitten, your ass is so hungry...” 

“One... Sir... thank you, Officer Park, Sir...” Jungkook rasped, and Jimin looked at him in shock, his eyebrows rising to hide under his bangs. 

“Are you sure? Do you want more?” 

Jimin waited, watching Jungkook’s face as the ravenette moaned, “Yes... please... not many, but... yes... duh juseyo...” 

“Holy shit... I’m going to fuck you so hard when we’re done, kitten....” 

“I... oh fuck, Appa... I want you so much...” 

Jimin repeated his actions twice more, including pushing his fingers in and stroking them over the boy’s prostate until he was almost ready to cum, but he stopped entirely after that, even though the ravenette called yellow. 

“I know you’re saying yellow, kitten, but I think that skin is way too sensitive to get any more like that, so I’m not going to do more... I bet we could find out how to do it more safely at one of those clubs, or online...” Jimin set his belt on the bed, removed Jungkook’s ankle cuffs, then unclasped the chain from the handcuffs and removed the collar from around his neck. He helped the raven boy stand up, then led him into the bathroom and bent him over the sink in front of the mirror, slid his dick into Jungkook’s hot ass, and proceeded to pound the boy into the marble, one hand holding onto the back of his neck, the other with fingers gripping his hair and holding his head up to force him to watch what was happening in the reflection, while he sobbed. 

It didn’t take long for Jimin to fill Jungkook’s ass with his cum, and as he slid his cock out, he pushed the plug in, then turned the vibration on the lowest setting and lightly patted the ravenette’s bottom, causing him to gasp and cry a little harder. The redhead finally removed the handcuffs and whispered, “Unless you need to use the restroom or I want to have you again, you’ll keep this in until I take it out... oh look at you, you are a mess, aren’t you?” 

Now it was Jimin’s turn to take care of his lover after having brutalized him so effectively, and he helped the ravenette stand up, then turned him and held him close while he wet a couple of the washcloths in cool and warm water. “I’ll help you take your contacts out in a minute, kitten, but I want you to put this cool cloth on your eyes first and give your lids a chance to rest a bit, they’re very swollen... I’ll clean you up with this warm one, mmm, you came so much, salangbad-a, your chest is covered... good thing I put a towel down on the bed, otherwise, you’d have wet the comforter...” 

Jungkook blushed and rested his cheek against Jimin’s shoulder as he held the cool, moist cloth against his eyes, sighing softly as the redhead’s soft hands gently cleaned the sticky fluids from his skin with a warm one. 

“Hm, I also remember a certain black-haired beast putting a cool cloth on my aching behind... here, how does this feel?” Jimin carefully placed a cool cloth over Jungkook’s blazing cheeks, then held him carefully as he cleaned himself. “We also need to clean our faces... let’s get your contacts out first, then I’ll wash your face and put you to bed... tomorrow, we can take a nice, long bath, before we decide what we want to do for the rest of the day, ne?” 

Jungkook nodded his head and smiled softly, then held still while Jimin opened his eyelids wide and enabled him to reach in and pinch the lenses off his irises. “Thank you, Appa,” the ravenette whispered softly, then giggled quietly as the elder began to rub the sweet-smelling face cream against his skin, before wiping it and the makeup residue away with a cotton pad. 

Jimin took his time, watching as Jungkook slowly slid down into his blissed-out space from all of the endorphins floating in his system, and as he led the raven to the bed, the redhead whispered, “Don’t fall asleep yet, kitten, I’m going to give you some water...” As he started to pull back the covers and help Jungkook into bed, the younger shook his head. 

“Don’t wanna go to bed alone, Appa... don’t want you to let go of me...” Jungkook lowered his head, then lifted his gaze to look at Jimin through his thick black bangs, a sweet pout pooching out his bottom lip. 

“Aw, you cutie, okay... you can come back in the bathroom with me, but you have to drink your water while I wash my face and take out my contacts, okay?” Jimin led Jungkook over to the minibar, took out a decent sized water bottle, and then walked him back into the bathroom. “Does your bottom hurt too much to sit?” 

Jungkook tried leaning against the counter, hissing a soft breath through his teeth in the process, and moving away from it again as though it was a snake that had bitten him. “Uh huh...” he replied as he accepted the opened bottle and started to drink from it. 

“Okay, then come here, love, lean on me like that and I’ll... hm... well, this should be interesting, but I think I can do it...” While holding Jungkook against his side with one arm, Jimin somehow managed to coax his contacts out with his other hand, slowly but surely, then rubbed the cold cream onto his face and removed it with a cotton pad. “There, now we’re both ready for bed... oh, what a good boy you are for Appa, you drank all of your water... hm... do you need to go to the toilet before we get in bed? Okay, you do that, I’ll be right outside the door, let me know when you’re done, and I’ll come back in and get you...” 

A short while later, the two of them were cuddled up under the covers, Jimin stroking his fingers gently through Jungkook’s soft, thick hair. The two of them gazed out the window at the full moon, as Jin had made sure they had one of the few sky view rooms. 

“Appa? Did you know tonight is a blue moon and a micro moon?” Jungkook whispered as he watched it, imagining he could see it moving across the sky. 

“No, kitten, I did not know that... what a smart, good boy you are, even if you were naughty earlier...” Jimin pressed a soft kiss to Jungkook’s forehead. “Hm... did you know that I love you very, very much, even when you’re a bad, bad boy?” 

Jungkook lifted his head a bit to look at Jimin’s face, the moonlight causing his skin to luminesce, which only served to enhance his ethereal beauty. “Mhm, I know... I know you love me enough to punish me when I’m bad, except... tonight wasn’t a real punishment, because I wasn’t really bad... at least I think it wasn’t... you were scary, though...” 

Jimin chuckled softly and lifted a fingertip to lightly boop the end of Jungkook’s nose, causing the younger to giggle. “No, tonight wasn’t a real punishment, just like last weekend wasn’t a real punishment for me, either... but I sure hurt afterward... how is your bottom feeling? And you said you wanted to meet my scariest self, Officer Park is almost him, but not quite...” 

“Hurts,” Jungkook whispered, “but the plug being on, even a little bit, is making me want you... again... before we... fuck... Jiminie... please...” 

Jimin blinked and sat up, then rolled Jungkook onto his belly, gently removed the plug, and dropped it on the floor. Sliding a finger slowly into the raven’s bottom, the redhead whispered, “You’re still pretty slippery from the lube, baby... do you want to roll onto your side and I’ll slide in? It will be less painful for your poor cheeks... I can feel how hot they still are...” 

“Mhm, yes please,” Jungkook replied, then became the little spoon, and Jimin slowly entered him, then began a careful, leisurely stroke. “Oh... that’s... da joh-a... neomu joh-a... meomcuji maseyo... you feel so good, Jiminie...” 

“Mmph, so do you, Jungkookie... you’re so fucking hot and tight... mmm... here, let me reach around and... oh god, you are hard, aren’t you? I can help you with that, while I’m helping you with this... jesu... Koo, it won’t take me long... before I cum...” 

“Ooo, yes, that’s so good...” Jungkook groaned softly and rested his hand over Jimin’s, a slow shiver inching up his spine as the redhead began to press soft kisses over the back of his shoulder and neck. “Won’t take me long, either... fuck... yes... ngh... right, oh god yes, right there, Jiminie... fuck me... na-egejuseyo... just like that... ohhhh... baby... here I cum... here I... mmm... cummmmmmmmmmm....” 

The squeezing of Jungkook’s internal muscles when he climaxed brought Jimin to his high, and he stroked the ravenette’s shaft a few more times to milk him completely, then slowly relaxed. 

“Stay inside me for as long as you can, okay? I... I love the way you feel...” Jungkook snugged himself tightly against Jimin’s body and pushed his bottom back, hissing as the sore flesh of his backside compressed against the redhead’s groin. 

“Mmm, okay, kitten... saranghae, salangbad-a... eonjena... jal ja...” 

“Saranghae, Jiminie... shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo... dream of me...”


	9. Brunch and Shopping?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the pictures at the end of this aren't as 'relevant' to the content of the chapter as I usually try to have them be, but they were too funny not to share 😁

The two of them slept late into the next morning, finally waking up when it was almost ten-thirty, and Jimin rolled over on top of Jungkook, the ravenette hissing breath through his teeth as his painful backside flattened against the mattress. 

“Mmm, hurts, doesn’t it?” Jimin asked, with an evil little smile curving his lips. He rolled his hips to rub his hard length alongside the younger boy’s, and also to ignite the burn a little further, and Jungkook opened his eyes, his pupils wide as his arms wrapped around the redhead and trapped him. 

“Now, did I do anything that made your bottom hurt worse on Sunday morning?” Jungkook snarled softly, as he began pushing at the covers with his feet, slowly and inexorably uncovering the scarlet-haired beauty’s naked body. 

“Um... Kookie... now... I’m in charge, remember? You’re not supposed to... wait... no, now... OUCH! Kookie! OUCH!!! Fuck, you spank so hard!!! OUCHOUCHOUCH!!!!! Ohhhhhgoddddddddd... oh Koo... yes, oh yes... mmph... please... kisses... more kisses... mmm...” 

Jungkook had bared Jimin’s ass and smacked him hard a few times, then curled his hand around one of the beautiful redhead’s round cheeks and tucked his two of his fingers inside his tight entrance, eliciting pleased murmurs from his plump lips. “Are you going to be a good boy for Daddy?” The raven whispered, between the requested kisses and while he continued his sweet teasing. 

Jimin had begun to cling to Jungkook tightly, his entire body thrumming with arousal, and his words stuttered to a stop in his throat when the younger lowered his head and began suckling and nuzzling at the sweet spot of the redhead’s neck. “I... oh... pleassseeeeeeeeeeee...” was all he managed to actually push past his lips before he was lost in delirium. 

“Mhm, I thought so... such a good, responsive boy you are for me, baby... look at you... just gorgeous... my beloved... lift your legs and spread them wide, baby... look at your pretty pink hole, just waiting for me to fill it up with my cock... here... here’s the lube... get me ready for you, angel... oh... oh your hands... mmm... good boy... that’s good... now lie back... show me your tight rosebud again... first, we’ll poke this in... swirl it around... oh, you like that, don’t you...” 

Jimin was lying on his back now, with Jungkook kneeling between his widespread and lifted legs, his head pressed into the pillow, his eyes closed, while his open mouth whispered sweet words and soft moans, his hips rolling as he helped the raven boy slick his entrance in preparation. “I... I do... Daddy... oh... so good... ooohhhhhhgoddddddddd...” 

Jungkook added another finger and gently scissored them, stretching Jimin’s hole carefully, watching as the flame-haired boy writhed and begged quietly for more. “More? Anything you want, baby... here you go...” He slipped a third finger in and started to move faster, his mouth curving into a self-satisfied smirk as he watched his lover slowly come undone, actively pressing himself onto the raven’s fingers in wanton abandon. “Fuck, you’re sexy like this, baby... makes me want to swallow you whole... okay... get ready... here I come... mmm... ohhhhhhyehhhhhhh... so good, baby... so tight... that’s my good boy, take it all... mmm... tell me when you want me to move, sugar...” 

Jimin was now the one being flattened to the bed, and he released the hold he had on his legs, curled them over Jungkook’s back, then wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck. Blinking open his eyelids slightly, he gazed at the raven boy’s sunlit face and smiled happily as tears began to slip from the corners of his eyes. 

Jungkook blinked and tilted his head, then leaned down to press soft kisses against Jimin’s eyes, his expression concerned as he murmured, “Jiminie? Are you okay, baby? Am I hurting you? What’s wrong?” He didn’t move an inch, either to begin making love to the redhead, or to pull out entirely, and as he leaned back to watch the elder’s face, Jimin shook his head and sniffled. 

“I’m... I’m okay, Kookie... I’m just so... so happy... sometimes it scares me... I would be so lost without you...” 

Jungkook blinked again, then lowered himself to rest carefully on top of Jimin’s body, keeping himself from lying on him too fully, and he offered a warm kiss, then slid his mouth back to that sweet spot and began a gentle rhythm, soothing the elder’s heart while he pleasured his body. “I love you,” the raven boy whispered against the sensitive flesh, “I love you... saranghae, Jiminie... I love you...” 

Eventually, the two of them climaxed, then lay together for a bit longer, cuddling and murmuring, until both of their stomachs complained about the lack of food at the same time. 

“Hm, I think that’s our cue to get up and take a shower... we can take a bath later, if you want, but I want to see if our friends might want to get together for brunch downstairs, then go shopping...” Jungkook dropped a small kiss against Jimin’s cheek. 

“Brunch and shopping?! Mmm, you really know a way to a boy’s heart, Mr. Park...” Jimin grinned and stretched luxuriously. 

Jungkook chuckled and kissed Jimin soundly, then slowly slipped out and moved to stand up, hissing a soft breath through his teeth as his aching cheeks flexed. “Well, I only want your heart, Mr. Jeon, any other boys will have to find someone else...” the ravenette murmured, as he took the redhead’s hand and led him to the bathroom. 

“Let me use some cream on your bottom before we take a shower so that I can feel you up a bit, and it won’t hurt,” Jimin murmured, causing Jungkook to blush and the angel to grin. “Aish, you blush... you didn’t blush last night when I was saying all those dirty things to you, why now?” He reached into his toiletry bag, pulled out a small pot of the cream, and gently rubbed it onto the ravenette’s backside, while Jungkook leaned over the bathroom counter. 

“I don’t know... I mean... if you said some of that stuff right now, I’d probably faint...” Jungkook offered a bashful smile in the mirror as Jimin giggled. 

“I shouldn’t laugh, I’m the same way... it’s one thing when we’re having dirty sexy time, but when we’re like this... which is sweeter... as much as I like hearing you say stuff like that to me, it still makes me blush too...” Jimin finished rubbing the cream in, and Jungkook’s bottom was unblemished again, so the two boys stepped into the shower. 

“Hey, this water is warm right away! I knew there was a reason why the Hyungs chose it...” Jungkook slipped under the showerhead and wet his hair and the rest of himself, then moved out of the way for Jimin to do the same. 

“Wait, you mean your Hyungs wouldn’t have chosen this place if the water wasn’t already warm? Like... that would seriously be a deal-breaker?” Jimin looked shocked as he stepped out from under the water and slicked his hair back from his face. 

Jungkook snickered as he replied, “Of course not, you pabo...”, then pretended to squeal in terror when Jimin brandished the wooden bathbrush toward him. 

“Yeh, we’ll see who’s laughing after I apply this heartily to your ass... hm... definitely taking you over my knee later...” Jimin examined the brush for a bit longer while Jungkook gulped, then set the thing back down and grabbed the soap. “Okay, you’re first, turn around...” 

As usual, when there wasn’t any particular time table that the two were up against, the shower lasted for a longer time than strictly necessary, and both of them were not only clean when they emerged, they were finally almost entirely satiated. As they stood at the bathroom sink and shaved, then brushed their teeth, and finally put their contacts in, Jimin reached over and tugged at Jungkook’s towel, loosening it, so it fell from the boy’s hips and onto the floor. 

“Bend over and stay right here...” Jimin whispered as he patted Jungkook’s bottom, then left the bathroom. He returned a few moments later with the ravenette’s plug in one hand and the lube bottle in the other, then stood behind the younger and let him watch while he prepared the toy for insertion. 

“Oh fuck,” Jungkook groaned softly as Jimin pushed the thing in, then patted his cheeks softly. 

“Good boy... Appa will very much enjoy knowing you have that inside your perfect little bottom while we’re out shopping... and, to make things even more interesting, I’m bringing the remote...” 

“Jimin...” Jungkook started to say, his expression darkening as his dark chocolate gaze met Jimin’s dark hazel in the mirror. 

“Don’t worry, kitten, I promise I won’t turn it up past three... see, this is the highest I’ll go while we’re with our friends...” Jimin demonstrated, and Jungkook bent forward to press his chest against the marble countertop. 

“Ohhhhfuccckkkkkk... that’s... that’s too high... yellow... no more than one... maybe two... please?” Jungkook looked into the mirror again, and Jimin nodded his head, lowered it to two, and tilted his head. 

“Is this okay? What if I keep it at one for most of the time, then turn it to two once in a while?” Jimin turned it back down to one, then slowly began to caress Jungkook’s soft cheeks, causing the ravenette to sigh softly and nod. 

“I think that’ll be okay... if it isn’t, I’ll let you know... fuck, I’m going to be hard all day... you are going to walk funny tomorrow after I get done fucking you for this...” Jungkook growled softly and licked his lips as Jimin watched. 

“Mmm... careful, Park Jungkook, or I’ll turn the plug to ten... and we know what happens when I do that...” 

Jungkook frowned slightly, his countenance darkening, and Jimin squeaked softly. 

“Okay, nevermind, I’ll leave it on one, it won’t go above two... I swear... at least not while we’re out in public... once we get back to the room, it’s fair game...” 

“That’s fine, baby, but remember, if you play with my beast, he’ll get rough with you...” 

Jimin shivered as he watched Jungkook stand up and shift his legs a bit, getting used to the weight of the metal toy. “I... I look forward to it, Jungkookie...” 

The ravenette grinned and pulled the redhead into a tight hug while kissing him thoroughly, leaving them breathless as they walked back to the rest of the room and began to dress. While Jungkook was putting in his earrings, Jimin texted everyone to see what they were all doing. 

“Oh, it looks like they’ve all been waiting for us, they’ve been wandering around and watching the people taking down the Halloween decorations. They’re also in the process of setting up harvest ones, now... Hah, Jonho says if Seojun were here, he’d say ‘typical’, and Yeosang says ‘rabbits’... and everyone else agreed with him... haha... the girls are in the group text too and they’re asking what that means... those poor girls...” Jimin giggled, then tapped out another message and said, “I told them we’ll meet them all at the buffet in ten minutes...” Jimin looked up from his phone to find Jungkook standing stock still and looking at him, his bottom lip quivering. 

“Jungkookie!!! Oh my god, you are so stinking adorable... look at you and your fuzzy little heart... god, I love you...” Jimin hurried over and wrapped the ravenette in a huge hug while the boy tried not to cry. “Sweet kitten... my beloved... you are the cutest thing... such a perfect boy... shh, it’s okay, sweetheart... deep breaths... are you okay?” 

Jungkook nodded his head and breathed in and out slowly, calming himself before he spoke. “When I was in Busan, I had that group of friends I hung out with, but as we went to high school, we all grew apart, except Youngheum Hyung and me. But once I came up here, I didn’t really meet anyone except the guys on the basketball team, and most of them are okay, but not really the kind of people I want to be around too much... they’re always partying and talking about their latest conquests. Jongin Hyung is the only one I got close to, but I didn’t spend a lot of time with him, because he’s usually busy with Taemin Hyung, unless there’s a game.” 

The black-haired boy took a final deep breath, and Jimin released his tight hold on him, but he still kept his arms around his waist companionably as Jungkook continued to talk. “It’s like... like I finally found you and got my wish to be yours and you be mine, and on top of that, I’ve gained all of this love from this group of people who I didn’t even know a month ago... I mean, yeah, I knew San and Jongin, but I hadn’t seen San in ages... it just... sometimes I’m happy like you a little bit ago... like... I keep waiting for everything to be taken away from me... 

“Well, that’s not going to happen, so when we get worried, we’ll just remind each other how much we love each other, right?” Jimin kissed the younger boy warmly, and Jungkook nodded. 

“Yes... hm... I think I have everything I need for the day, are you ready?” Jungkook was carrying his camera case since he planned to take some pictures and video of all of their friends having fun. 

“Yep, I’m good, let’s go.”


	10. A Plain Bagel

The two of them left the room and met all of their friends at the buffet, where they were greeted with hugs and laughter, and the girls looked at them and blushed. 

“Oh no, don’t tell me you guys gave them details??!!” Jimin facepalmed as he looked at Tae. 

“Wait, why are you looking at me?! I didn’t say anything more than what I saw!!” 

Jungkook blinked and blushed darkly, then started giggling and shaking his head. “Oh my god, Hyung, please stop telling people about that... there are plenty of other stories about me and Jiminie that aren’t quite so...” 

“Maybe so, but the other stories don’t get nearly the same reaction...” Taehyung winked at Jimin and Jungkook, and Sehun slid his arm around Tae’s waist and tugged him close, smiling as he whispered into the model’s ear. 

Tae gave one of his famous boxy grins as he slid his arm around Sehun, then the group of friends headed into the buffet. They all took their time deciding what they wanted and going back to sample other items before they were finally full and sitting around deciding where to go first, when they heard a voice calling, “Jungkook ssi!” 

All of them turned their heads to see Jin and Namjoon walking toward them, and Jungkook stood up and hugged his Hyungs when they got to the table, while everyone else stood and bowed politely. 

“Good morning... er... good afternoon, everyone,” Jin said, as he checked his watch and realized it was just past noon. “I hope you all had a wonderful time last night and are enjoying your stay? Good, I’m so glad. We were hoping to see all of you before you went out and about for the day. Have any of you decided to stay past tonight?” 

Jungkook and Jimin looked around, and Hobi said, “Well, we have the day off tomorrow, so we were all talking, and if it’s all right with you, we’d all like to stay until Tuesday morning?” 

“Wait, we have the day off tomorrow?” Jungkook interrupted, looking between his friends and Jimin. 

Jimin laughed and rolled his eyes. “Aish, I wanted that to be a surprise since I knew you didn’t remember... but, my plan for letting you think you overslept tomorrow morning and laughing while you rushed around the house getting ready, and then me telling you we didn’t have to go, is ruined...” 

Everyone started laughing when Jungkook blinked and narrowed his eyes at Jimin. “You should be grateful that plan didn’t come to fruition...” He reached out and pulled the redhead close to him and hugged him tightly, then looked at Jin. “I guess we’d like to stay until Tuesday morning, as well, if that’s okay with you? I mean, I know you guys offered, but adding another twenty people for two whole days isn’t exactly chump change...” 

Jin laughed his famous laugh and shook his head. “It’s no trouble at all... besides, everybody wants to be able to meet all of your friends more formally and spend some time with you, before we all go back to our busy lives, and what better time to do that, then when we’re all in one place with nothing in particular planned?! Had you decided what you were going to do this afternoon yet?” 

Jungkook nodded his head. “We were all going to go shopping, and I wanted to take photos and maybe make another video...” 

“Oh, that sounds lovely... well, right now, everyone is pretty much recuperating from last night, but they have all agreed that eight o’clock tonight will be a great time to come together. Namjoon, Yoongi, and I are deciding whether to have a gathering in the ballroom or if the steak house or the Griffin can fit us all, once we know the exact location, I’ll text you. The dress code is casual, so don’t worry if you didn’t bring anything other than jeans or sweats.” 

“Well geez, if we’re going shopping, we could buy something nice to wear; I don’t want to look like a bum when I meet Momo!!” Mingi fanned himself as he said that, and everyone laughed. 

“That sounds like a good plan. Okay, then, Joonie and I will head off and make our plans, and we’ll see you all at eight! Oh, and before I forget, I was serious when I invited you all to our annual Christmas party... I haven’t seen Jungkook this happy in a long time, you are all perfect for him, and we want to show our appreciation... friends of Jungkook are automatically friends of ours, and pretty soon, we’ll consider you all family!” Jin and Namjoon hugged Jungkook, and Jin hugged Jimin too, then they started to walk away. 

“Oh, wait!” Jimin said, then when Jin turned back, he continued, “What kind of bagel can fly??” 

Jin started laughing and replied, “A PLAIN BAGEL!!!! Oh my god, Jimin ssi, I adore you, can I adopt you and keep you at home to entertain each other every day?” 

The two of them cracked up harder, and pretty soon, the entire group laughed and cried until finally, they calmed down enough for Jin and Namjoon to leave, and Jimin sat on Jungkook’s lap when he sat down in his chair. 

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Jiminie, and all this time, you’ve been scolding me about the pick-up lines... then again, I did tell you that Jin would love you to pieces if you told him Dad jokes...” Jungkook hugged the redhead tightly and nuzzled a kiss against his cheek. 

“I’m not mad at him about those anymore, I’m starting to like it when you say them to me... and I’m memorizing a Dad joke a day!” 

All of the friends cracked up again and started telling each other more of the silly jokes, as they gathered their things and headed out of the hotel toward the shopping town. 

The rest of the day was spent buying new clothes, then hurrying back to the hotel to have them cleaned and pressed before dinner. At eight o’clock, the friends met Jin, Namjoon, Yoongi, and quite a few of the idols from the record label in the Lounge, and since they were the only guests at the hotel, all of the seating had been arranged to allow everyone to mingle, and space had been left to dance while everyone took turns singing karaoke with the DJ. 

Jimin and Jungkook’s friends were at first astounded at the familiar way Jungkook acted with the Idols, but as the evening continued, everyone became more relaxed, and it became evident that they were more than happy to be treated like regular people, especially as there wasn’t a huge crowd gathered and gawking at them. Jungkook wondered how that had been arranged, and when he asked Namjoon, the young man told him they had hired security to keep anyone who wasn’t already at the hotel from trying to get in, and the Idols had all brought disguises. 

“Didn’t you notice all of them last night when you all first arrived?” Namjoon asked quietly, and Jungkook shook his head. “They were all here, all of them saw you, but since they were keeping a low profile, they waited until they were in their costumes before saying anything. Some of them were actually in the shopping town when you guys were there today, and no-one noticed.” 

“Wow, that’s awesome... I’ve really missed all of you, Hyung, I hope I do get more time to come hang out at the studio, once this semester is over. Plus, I think Jimin would enjoy coming with me, and I want you to hear him sing... sometimes he hums little tunes when he’s concentrating on something, and I’ve heard him sing a little bit, and his voice is angelic...” 

“Yours is amazing, too, Kook... and I’m sure Jimin sings beautifully... maybe he’ll be interested in doing some backup work, or even a duet with you. We’ll see how it goes, once you can come by.” 

Almost all of them stayed up until dawn, then went to bed, and Monday was spent relaxing at the indoor pool and lounging around at the rooftop bar. Tuesday morning arrived much too quickly, they all agreed, and as Jisung brought another rented party bus to pick up the group of friends, everyone said goodbye to the idols, and Jungkook’s cousins and Yoongi, and life went back to normal... for a while, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Abeoji Father/your or someone else’s father (uri abeoji – my father)  
> Abeonim father, a little more formal - someone else's father  
> adeul son  
> ae haeseoyo yes, I've eaten', used like 'I'm fine' when greeting someone  
> aesaekki brat  
> aigoo oh my!  
> ajumeoni/ajumma married or middle-aged woman, ajeumeoni is more formal  
> ajusshi older man you don't know so well  
> allyeojwoseo gomawoyo thank you for letting me know  
> anieyo it was nothing, don't mention it (like you're welcome)  
> annyeong hello/goodbye, very informal  
> annyeong haseyo formal - greeting elder or superior  
> annyeonghi gaseyo goodbye to someone who is leaving  
> annyeonghi gyeseyo goodbye if you are leaving  
> Appa Dad (uri appa)  
> babo fool  
> byeolmalsseumeullyo more formal don't mention it  
> cheonmaneyo don't mention it (like you're welcome)  
> da joh-a I like it  
> dangsin-eun aleumdawo you are beautiful  
> dangsin-eun gwaenchanh-a you’re okay  
> duh juseyo please give me more  
> eolgan-i jerk  
> eomeoni Mother/your or someone else’s mother (uri eomeoni – my mother)  
> eomeonim mother, someone else's mother  
> Eomma Mom (uri eomma)  
> eonjena always and forever  
> gaegumeong creep/doghole  
> galgamagwi raven  
> gamsahamnida Thank you - formal  
> gaseyo goodbye from older person to younger person  
> geumanhae stop it  
> geuraeseo mwo so what?  
> gomawo thank you to close friends or siblings  
> gomawoyo Thank you to someone close to you  
> goyang-i saekki kitten  
> gwaenchanh-ayo it’s okay  
> gyosu professor  
> haksaeng student' - older people call student-aged people this  
> Hyung older male friend (male calls male)  
> i geon mwong mi what the heck is this??  
> Ip josimhae watch your mouth  
> jagi honey, darling  
> jagiya honey, darling (more intense)  
> jal gayo go well', only when the other person is leaving  
> jal ja sweet dreams - to someone you're close to  
> jangnanhae are you kidding me  
> jebal please (begging) like 'please stop'  
> jebal gajima please don't go  
> jebal jom kkeojyeo please go away  
> jebal tteonagajima please don't leave  
> jeokdanghi hae that's enough  
> jeongmal gomawoyo thank you so much  
> jeongmal jjajeungnanda this is so frustrating  
> jeongmal mianhae I’m so sorry  
> jesu Jesus  
> jibeochiwo cut it out  
> jinjeonghae calm down  
> jinsimeuro gamsadeurimnida thank you sincerely  
> joesonghamnida I'm sorry  
> jogyosu assistant professor  
> johahaeyo I really like it  
> johayo it's good  
> joyonghaejida hush  
> 'Whoever' umma to greet someone’s mother  
> juseyo informal please for anyone - give me something  
> jusigesseoyo more polite  
> jwo please (asking for someone to buy you something, very informal, use with someone close to you or younger)  
> meogeosseo did you eat rice? (stands in for how are you  
> meomcuji maseyo don’t stop  
> mian haeyo sorry  
> moreugetseumnida I don't know  
> mot aradeutgetseumnida I don't understand  
> mueot what?  
> mwo?! what??  
> Mwong mi What the..?  
> mworae whatever  
> nae agi my baby  
> nae mal an deutkko itjjana you're not listening to me  
> Nae meogeoseoyo I'm fine (yes I've eaten)  
> nae salanghaneun salam my beloved  
> naega joh-eungeoya I’ll be good  
> naeil boseyo see you tomorrow, more formal, say to older person  
> naeil bwa see you tomorrow  
> naesalang my love, sweet  
> naga juseyo please get out  
> naleul tteonaji mala don’t leave me  
> nan neomu dulyeowo I'm so afraid  
> naneun yagsog I promise  
> naui cheonsa my angel  
> nega manh-i joh-a-hae I like it a lot  
> nega mwonde who do you think you are  
> neo mwohanya what the heck are you doing  
> neomu joh-a so good  
> niga pil-yohae I need you  
> Noona older female friend (male calls female)  
> nuhl yongsuh halkke i forgive you  
> Oppa older male friend (female calls male)  
> pabo idiot  
> ppopo juseyo please kiss me  
> salangbad-a beloved  
> salyo juseyo please save me  
> sanggwanhaji ma it's none of your business  
> saranghae I love you  
> seonmul gamsahamnida thank you for the gift  
> seonmuleul sajwoseo gomawo thank you for buying me a present  
> seonsaengnim teacher  
> Shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo as time goes by, I love you more  
> shiksa hashutsuyo did you eat', used like 'how are you' when greeting someone  
> soksanghae I'm upset  
> ssaem suffix for doctor/professionals at the top of their field  
> Unni older female friend (female calls female)  
> wae why  
> wa-juseyo please come over  
> weh really? in very insulting way  
> yeobo sweetie  
> yeoboseyo hello - answering phone  
> yongseo haejwo forgive me


End file.
